


Just A Soldier

by KashinaKairi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: McHanzo mention - Freeform, Multi, Omnic deaths, Self-Insert, Violence, implied gency, later reaper 76, long haul - Freeform, small lemons, wish this was a playable character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashinaKairi/pseuds/KashinaKairi
Summary: War is inevitable when problems can't be solved with words. Alyson knows this all too well. But will Overwatch finally bring an end to the war? Or is it just the start of the end of Peace itself?





	1. You're a Soldier Now

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch. Alyson is a character of my own creation.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Alyson sat with her chin in her hands as she listened to the heart monitor drone on. She watched as her brother's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He had always had a bad heart, but it never stopped him from living. He was two weeks away from getting a new heart, so it was easier for Alyson to accept her own decision.

She got up from her chair and adjusted the tie on her uniform. "Well Kyle, looks like I'm a soldier now." She fit her cap onto her head, making sure it flopped just right. "Wish me luck. I think I'm gonna need it more than you and Ma." She chuckled as she left the room, hoping she would get to see him again some day.

As she left the hospital, she wasn't too surprised to see a vehicle parked outside. The soldier standing by the passenger door stepped aside and opened it, all but telling her to get in the car. Alyson let out a sigh as she walked over and climbed into the car. She sat up straight as she looked at the two men she now faced in the car. "Sir, Director." She addressed the two men.

"Private Alyson Jenkins, welcome to the Program." The man dressed in a nice suit spoke up. "We're so glad you accepted our offer. As you know we only have ten women enrolled in this program. We appreciate your enthusiasm in joining."

Alyson gave the man a small smile, they hadn't given her a choice. "It's going to be hard, Private." Alyson turned her attention to the man in a military suit. "You're going to be pushed beyond your limits, broken maybe. But it's all for the protection of your country."

"I just want to do my part and end this war." Alyson spoke up, having practiced that lie for hours.

The man in the suit smiled. "Excellent."

"If I may ask, Director, how many soldiers are in the program?" Alyson was genuinely curious. Maybe if there were enough she would never have to fight. She never enjoyed hurting anyone, He always hurt everyone.

The Director shrugged. "It's hard to say really. We are still recruiting, and it's nor guaranteed that everyone will...graduate from the program." Alyson frowned as he paused a bit in his sentence. Did he have to find a word to put in there? "But you will meet some of your fellow Soldiers. You all will need to work as a team in order to battle the Omnics."

"But that comes after graduation." Alyson nodded as the Officer spoke once more. "We checked your medical files and high school records. You were a state champion sprinter the entire time, but you never went to nationals. Why?"

Alyson had guessed they would some sort of checks, but she didn't think they would back to her high school days. "My brother was sick and my mother was in and out of the hospital. I had no one to take me there, and my family needed me more than I needed the medals."

"And what about your father? He was still in the picture up until you graduated five years ago." Alyson stared at her lap as the Director brought Him up. "Your records never mentioned you ever seeing a therapist, despite the abuse you endured."

"I didn't need it." Alyson answered as she collected herself. "He got what was coming, and, honestly, 40 years in prison wasn't enough." Both men nodded as they accepted her response. "How long will training take?"

"The training itself should only last a few months." The Director answered. "It's the medical procedures that might take more time. Depending on how well your body adapts to the changes will determine how quickly you move through the program."

Alyson noticed them passing through a checkpoint. The fence and soldiers told her they were probably on the base now. "So when do I begin?"

The car came to a stop and the door beside her was opened. "When you step out of the car." The officer spoke as he got out through a door beside him.

Alyson took a deep breath as she turned to the door. She put one foot down onto the pavement, then the other. She stood tall and looked up at the wide building in front of her. The entire front was covered in glass. 'This is it, the start of my new life.' Alyson gave herself a small pep talk before she followed the two men into the building.

The inside of the building was spotless, not a spec of dust to be found. "You will be staying here while we conduct the medical procedures." Alyson tuned in to what the Director was saying as they walked down halls of the building. "Medical staff is on call and available whenever you need them. Let them know if anything doesn't feel right, it just might save your life." They passed through more doors than Alyson cared to keep count of. They finally stopped once they reached a large mess hall. "This is where you will take your meals with everyone else. Through the back doors you will find an area you can lounge around and relax. And beyond that will be the male and female barracks and bathrooms. There is also a gym around here somewhere."

"This is where we leave you." Alyson looked over at the Officer in confusion. "I'm sure you'll find your way around. With a 4.0 GPA it shoudln't be that hard." The two turned and left the room. The door gave a loud clang as it shut.

"Thanks?" Alyson spoke before looking back at the empty room. She didn't even have any spare clothes with her, just the uniform she was in. "Guess I should take a look around." She made her way towards the back doors, hoping to find someone.

As she opened the door to the rec room, she was surprised to see a number of people. A few stopped and stared at her. Alyson gave a small wave, not really knowing what to do. "Looks like we got another female." One of the men called out, drawing everyone's attention towards Alyson.

Alyson worried as everyone watched her. She was very grateful when another woman walked up to her. "Hey, names Theresa. What's yours?"

"Alyson, but everyone calls me Aly." Alyson introduced herself, glad the other woman was friendly.

"They just dropped you off huh?" Alyson nodded. "They did that to the rest of us as well. Come on, I'll get you settled in." Alyson followed Theresa over to a bright red door. "This is the women's barrack. Don't worry, there's a bioscanner so the men can't get in." She was amazed how spacious the room was, it was almost like they each got their own room. "This is the last bunk, sorry it's by the door."

"That's alright. I'm sure it can't be that noisy at night." Alyson was actually quite glad to be by the door, she would know if ever anything was going on outside the room. She examined the closet by the bed, glad to see there was other clothes inside. "Have I missed anything?"

"Nothing for you at least." Theresa leaned on the bed as Alyson started changing out of her uniform. "We all have our own schedule. You should be getting yours after your exam today."

"Exam?" Alyson had heard nothing about an exam. "Like a physical exam?"

"That's part of it." Theresa explained. "None of us knew about it as well. Not until some guy in a lab coat came and got us."

"It's easy." One of the other women explained. "The physical part is like any other physical exam. And the written part is just theoretical and hypothetical questions." Alyson nodded, hoping it wasn't something she was suppose to have studied for.

Theresa placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, she looked like she was barely out of high school. "You'll do fine. They wouldn't have recruited you if they didn't think you could pass. It's more of just standard procedure rather than an actual test."

Alyson nodded as she adjusted the belt on her pants. She sat down on her bed to put her boots on. This outfit was far more comfortable than the suit she had been in before. "Guess I just have to wait-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door, guessing it was probably for her.

And sure enough, a man in a lab coat with a clip board was standing there. "Alyson Jenkins, please come with me for you preliminary evaluation." Alyson followed the guy, not really knowing if she had to bring anything with her. The man led her back into the mess before walking to a side door. He held it open for her after he unlocked it with a card on his belt.

It was a brisk walk through the winding halls until he opened another door to an examination room. Alyson got into the room and sat on the examination bed. The man then left her in the room. Alyson guesses he was going to get a nurse to do the examination. She looked around the bare room, mentally preparing herself.

She jumped a bit when the door suddenly opened. A female nurse walked in with a friendly smile on her face. "Welcome to the Program Private Jenkins. I'm Susan, I'll be your corresponding nurse while you are here." Alyson shook the woman's hand as she introduced herself. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

  
And there is your intro to my story. Next chapter is going to be in a few years after this. Basically just before Overwatch is founded.  
I'm basically making Alyson into a hero I would like to design to be playable in Overwatch. But what you will see early on in the Story is not her full power, that won't be reached until a few chapters in, maybe near the end. But basically once it reaches that I'll give a little blurb about her powers and abilities.


	2. Soldiers In This War

 

Alyson took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She would never get over the adrenaline rush that came every time she and her team engaged a group of enemies. Luckily this one had been three Bastion units. They had taken them out quickly and efficiently. 

 

"Moving to the point." Alyson heard one of her team's scouts over their com-link. "You guys following or what?"

 

"We're right behind you Orson." Alyson replied as she began moving down the road they were on. Hopefully with this operation they would finally be able to shut down the Omnium. "Any word on the payload progress?"

 

"It's moving, slowly, but it's moving." Someone else spoke up over the com channel. "Jenkins, where you at? I can't find you on my scanner."

 

"I've got my cloak up." Alyson said as she ducked under a fallen wall, hiding from a scouting Omnic. While her cloaking device hid her from radar, sonar, and infrared scanners, she was still visible to cameras and the naked eye. It was useful when most Omnics used some type of scanner instead of a camera. "And if you look across the road you will see my ducked behind a fallen wall. Oh wait, I'm out of line of sight from the scouting Omnics."

 

"I swear your sass level rises with every mission we go on." Alyson chuckled as their team leader spoke up. "Orson, hold your position there, you've got inbound scouts. Jenkins, Waller, go help him out. Brooke, your with me while I snipe."

 

Alyson checked her scanner to find Orson, he was in a courtyard just up ahead. She snuck up to an open doorway and ran inside the building. Luckily the wall facing the street was still intact and the curtains covered most of it.

 

She inched up to the door, slowly peaking out into the open air. She brought a hand up to her com-link. "I have eyes on Orson. No Omnics in sight-" She stopped as Orson moved, slumping forward to reveal a splatter of blood behind him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, warning her of danger. She ducked down, as a large caliber round torn through the wall where her head once was. "Orson down! Engaging enemy!" She called out as she brought her gun up, firing on the Omnic.

 

She jumped back out of the house as the bullets just bounced off the Omnic's metal skin. Alyson switched to her burst bullets, seeing as how her high density bullets weren't useful against these enemies. She took a few more shots at the Omnic, smirking as he got shot to pieces. She crouched as she looked around the courtyard, searching for her team and more enemies.

 

"Jenkins, you've got red all around you." Alyson looked around her, but she couldn't see any of them. "I think they have some sort of invisible cloak."

 

"Could have told you that." Alyson remarked as she knelt and put her gun on the ground. "If you have eyes on me, please don't hit me." She pulled a pair of knives out of her boots. These weren't normal blades, they were photon blades. A bit of tech they had gotten from a little venture with Vishkar, not that they knew about it. Working off of intuition, Alyson attacked, managing to cut through something. An Omnic came into view before falling to the ground in two pieces. "How many?"

 

"Five more to go. Left!" Alyson stepped back, bringing a knife up. An Omnic phased into view, her knife buried in it's chest. She twisted her blade out and let the machine hit the ground. "Behind!" She ducked down and cut in a sweep, hoping to get it's legs. She shuffled to the side, avoiding the falling Omnic. "Want any help?"

 

"Much appreciated Taylor." Alyson stabbed her knife down, hoping to hit the Omnic's core. She was rewarded with an Omnic corpse coming into view. She shut the photon generator on her blade off as the other Omnics fell victim to her teammate's bullets. "Any eyes on Waller?"

 

"She should be to your right." Alyson looked over to the alley beside her. She slowly made her way over, looking around for any sign of her teammate. And sure enough, she found him. "Waller is dead."

 

"What about Orson?" Alyson ran back to the courtyard. She walked through the bushes and knelt beside their scout. She checked for vitals, but found nothing. She looked up at an anomaly on a nearby roof and shook her head. "Take point Jenkins, we have to move on."

 

Alyson walked over to her gun and picked it up, changing back to the high density bullets. They didn't do well up close, unless she aimed for the more sensitive areas on the machines. But they were more subtle than the burst shots. That was more important when being stealthy.

 

The streets became more and more populated by Omnics as they neared the Omnium. Alyson climbed up onto a roof, hoping it would be easier. She was surprised what she saw when she looked down into the street. "Taylor, we reached the payload."

 

"What?! They aren't suppose to be anywhere near here." Alyson could hear the confusion in her team leader's voice. Something had obviously gone wrong. "Do you see the escort team?"

 

Alyson couldn't see any humans on or near the payload. "It's got some red paint on it." She knew it wasn't paint, but that was honestly what it looked like. Her head snapped up as a flash of light caught her attention. She ducked down out of sight. "I've got something on the roof across from me." She could see the light shining on a wall across form her. It's was blinking, almost like a code. 

 

Thinking quickly, Alyson grabbed a laser pointer from her belt. She clicked once, putting a blue circle on the wall briefly. She waited a moment. If it was an Omnic, she was good as dead. But if it was a friendly, they should reply with a red light. She let out a sigh as a red light flashed on the wall. "We have friendlies."

 

She peaked over, surprised to see a black op group across from her. She looked around to see if any of the enemies had spotted their exchange, but it seems they had gone unnoticed. She also spotted a bridge to their side of the street. She quickly moved over to the archway. It would be tricky for her to cross over the street, especially with the Omnics walking towards it.

 

An explosion went off behind the group of Omnics, drawing their attention behind them. Alyson took the opportunity and raced across the walkway. She tripped at the top and rolled down the arch onto the joining roof. She waited to see if the enemy had seen her stumble, but it seemed they were still focused on the distraction. She let out a sigh as she laid back.

 

"Nice landing." Alyson looked up at the man offering her a hand up. She took the hand and got to her feet. "You always tripping over your feet?"

 

"Only when I need to keep my footing." Alyson responded. "At least they didn't see it-" She paused as a loud crack sounded behind them. They both turned and watched in horror as the archway collapsed onto the road bellow. "And my luck prevails to fail me."

 

"Ready your weapons." The man called out to his four teammate's. "Where's your team?"

 

"There." Alyson pointed across the way. She could see Taylor and Brooke taking position on a higher building.

 

"Snipers? Perfect." The man nodded as she pulled out his second gun. "You a soldier?"

 

"Soldier 98, Alyson Jenkins." Alyson responded. She didn't get the number system, but it was something only another number would ask. "You?"

 

"24, Gabriel Reyes." Gabriel responded. He tensed as the building across from them collapsed. "Let's move!" He called out as he ran up to the edge, firing on the Omnics.

 

Alyson ran up beside him, taking a knee as she shot. Once the Omnics were down, she anchored her line to the building before dropping to the ground. She ran up to the payload and checked it over. "Looks like they didn't do anything to it. But we gotta get it back on course."

 

"That's our job." Gabriel said as he walked up beside her. "You and your team can get back to your objective."

 

Alyson placed a hand on her hip as she watched him walk around the payload. "Well, my team is suppose to be clearing out anything between the payload and its target. And seeing as how the payload is off course, all the work we did is useless. So we need to start from ground zero. And why do that when we can just go along with the payload."

 

"She's got a point Gabe." Alyson looked over at a blond haired man. "Plus they have a sniper, something we don't have."

 

"Jack, we can't be babysitting. She's a higher number than you even." Alyson sent a mild glare at the man, not liking his tone.

 

"She's lower than me." Alyson looked over at the woman on their team. "Hey Aly."

 

"Julie? So you went black ops?" Alyson was glad to see a familiar face. She looked back over at the obvious team leader. "Even if you say no we are still gonna follow. And I might be a high number, but I do not need a babysitter." She turned and headed back for her line. "And since it's your job to get the payload back on course, I'm going to scout ahead." She hooked the end onto her belt and let it pull her back up to the roof.

 

She checked her gun before heading down the road, looking for any inbound enemies. "Did he piss you off?" Alyson sighed as she slowed to a stop. "And I thought only Brian could get under your skin." Taylor chuckled over the com as he poked fun at their teammate.

 

"I take offense to that." Alyson chuckled as Brooke spoke up. "We've got Bastions inbound."

 

"I've got them." Alyson hooked her gun onto the back of her belt, taking her knives out. "Going blank." She pushed a button on her wristband, refreshing her cloaking device. She took a running start, leaping off the edge of the building and landing on the building across the street. It was also a floor shorter, which made it easier to make the jump. And now she was only two stories above ground level.

 

She could hear the mechanical stomping of the incoming Bastion units. She could also see the payload starting to move down the road. "Can you stop those idiots from moving the payload into direct firing line?" She really hoped the payload could survive a few bullets hitting it.

 

She waited as the Bastion units planted themselves in the road, blocking it. Alyson ran towards the back of the units, going for their blind spot. Part of the building had collapsed, creating a slide to the ground. Alyson took it, sprinting towards the stationed units. Turning on her blades, she cut through the legs on one unit, knocking it over into one beside it. She leapt off the downed unit and cut the gun off of the third.

 

"The left one is still working." Alyson spun around as Gabriel shot and destroyed the still working unit. "Not bad Jenkins." She was slightly surprised, she expected him to says something snarky. "And we aren't the idiots around here."

 

"You could have fooled me." Alyson replied as she walked back over to the rubble pile. "Looks like we can't rely on our maps. I'll route you through."

 

"One of my guys can do that." Gabriel waved one of his men over. "You and your team and go back to base."

 

"What do you have against me and my team?" Alyson asked as she crossed her arms.

 

Gabriel pulled a screen up on his wristband. "For one, your team is reserves. You're not even suppose to be this far in."

 

"We got special permission." Alyson argued.

 

"Two, half your team isn't here, which means they are dead." Gabe could see the bit of hurt on the woman's face as he brought them up. "Protocol says if half the team is down you go back."

 

"Half means three on a five man team." Alyson shot back at the man. 

 

Gabriel put the screen away as he matched the woman's glare. "You've also put in a request to be a non-combatant. Did you even read what the Super Soldier Program was for?"

 

"I did." Alyson turned away from Reyes. "And why do you care if I don't want to fight? I'm here, isn't that enough?"

 

"Why volunteer at all for the program then?" Gabriel could see he had hit a nerve, she spun around faster than a bullet.

 

"You think I volunteered?!" Alyson couldn't think of anyone who would volunteer for the Super Soldier Program. "Like I was ever given a choice." She had mumbled the last bit, but Gabriel still heard it. "I'm going on ahead." She turned and ran back up the hill, back up to the roof.

 

Gabriel let out a huff as he followed behind Jenkins. "Get that payload moving. Jenkins and I will lead you along."

 

"You got it Gabe." Gabriel nodded as Jack responded. He wasn't too worried about them on the ground. 

 

He easily caught up to Jenkins, she was shooting down a squad of Omnics. She had it taken care of before he could pulled out either of his guns. "Your team doubled back to find a route over."

 

"I know, they told me." Alyson moved along, not wanting to get into another argument.

 

Gabe let out a huff. "Look, I'm sorry if I touched a nerve. I just don't see any point in you being here if you don't want to be."

 

"You're right, I don't want to be here, but someone has to be." Alyson jumped across an alley and into an open window. She quickly found the stairs and ran up to the roof. She scanned around before beginning to scan the road ahead. She could sense Reyes behind her. "You just going to keep following?"

 

"I'm just doing my job." Gabriel said as he waved his team along. "So, why are you a Soldier?"

 

Alyson rolled her eyes as she looked over at Reyes. He was looking on ahead, as if he never asked the question. "For my brother."

 

"Did he die in war?" Gabriel could understand her motives, he would do anything to keep his family safe.

 

"No, he's sick." Alyson tried to remember the last time she had spoken to her brother or her mother. She was pretty sure it was longer than she wanted it to be. "Insurance ran out, so they were going to pull the plug on him. He was two months from a new heart. They offered to cover it in exchange for my enrollment. Apparently I have this gene that they really wanted."

 

Gabriel nodded as Alyson walked past him, taking aim at something. He stepped up beside her, seeing the group of scouts heading down the road. They both shot at them, taking them all down. "You've got good aim."

 

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Alyson joked as she looked around. "Looks like we go at ground level from here." There were no buildings nearby. She anchored her line and repelled to the ground. Gabriel landed beside her.

 

"Any word form your team?" Gabriel waved over the payload, at least the mission was going according to plan now. 

 

Alyson checked her com-link, but there were no messages. "Nothing. Taylor and Brooke don't talk unless they need to." She wasn't too worried, they had had a few missions were they never touched their com-links. "Guess I'm tagging along after all."

 

Gabriel chuckled. "You used to getting your way Princess?"

 

"My way is usually the best." Alyson tensed as the hairs on her neck stood up. She looked around the open space, but she couldn't see anything. "Something's not right."

 

Gabriel put his hands on his guns as he looked around. He couldn't see any snipers above them and there were no enemies in sight. "What is it?"

 

"We ran into a few units earlier, they could go invisible." Alyson pulled a pair of specs out of her side pocket. She lifted them up, ducking as it showed something right in front of her. She open fired in front of her, smiling as oil splashed at her. The Omnic became visible as it fell over. "Like that." She slid the specs onto her face, glad to be able to see them now. "We've got about twenty in front of us."

 

"Why haven't they shot us?" Gabriel asked. This wasn't normal. 'Since when could they cloak themselves?'

 

Alyson looked behind them, the payload was coming up behind them. She noted how big the payload was and how narrow the road was. "They're waiting. They can't turn the payload around until we get into the open. And the narrow street is far easier to defend than the open."

 

"So what do we do?" Gabriel was curious as to what Jenkins would come up with. His best plan was to move forward and take out the entire enemy force with all of his men. He guessed she would probably say something like hold position and let them come to them.

 

Alyson punched a few buttons into her wrist band. "Add me to your com-link." She waited until she connected to Reyes' channel. "Now then, put these on and do your best." Alyson took off her specs and passed them over to Reyes.

 

Gabriel took the specs curiously. "What do these pick up?"

 

"Electric pulses." Alyson explained as she put her gun away. "Now then, please don't shoot me." She gave him a salute before running into the open. She heard Reyes shout behind her, but she wasn't turning back. She had made note of where all the Omnics were standing, but once they moved she would blind. She ducked down as she grabbed onto her blades, coming back up and cutting through an Omnic.

 

Something grabbed onto her wrist, giving her the position of another Omnic. She stabbed her other knife into it's general chest area. It's hand fell away from her wrist as it powered down and collapsed. She froze as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. "Drop your weapons." A mechanical voice spoke from behind her head. "And step away from the bomb."

 

"You think they care if I die?" Alyson asked as she loosened her hold on her knives, she had an idea.

 

"You humans always care." The Omnic spoke up as he stopped cloaking himself. "Now all of you, drop your weapons, bring the bomb into the park, and back away from it. Unless you want me to kill this woman."

 

"You're outnumbered Omnic." Gabriel spoke up as he tried to find a shot. But he was hidden behind Jenkins. Nothing he hit would stop him from killing her.

 

"But are you willing to lose one of your own?" The Omnic asked as he tightened his grip. "Now drop your knives woman and put your hands up."

 

"Fine." Alyson threw her hands up, throwing her knives into the air.

 

The Omnic let out a sigh behind her. "You humans and your dramatics. Is that suppose to be some kind of signal? It would have been smarter for you to drop them close than throwing them away."

 

"Guess you aren't a sniper then." Alyson commented as she gave Reyes a wink. With a harsh cutting sound, her knives landed on the Omnic's head. His arms fell slack as he collapsed behind her. "Otherwise you would have calculated the trajectories and moved out of the way." She walked around and pulled her Knives out of his head. She was glad they had stuck in and not cut through, it might have hit her.

 

"That was cutting it close." Gabriel groaned as Jack made a comment. 

 

"And the dad jokes are back." Julie commented with a laugh. "We good to go?"

 

Gabriel took the specs off and handed them back to Jenkins. "Let's go. Jenkins, take point."

 

"You got it." Alyson gave him a salute before sliding the specs on and running ahead, ready to be done with this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. You guys got to see a bit of what Alyson can do. And we also got to meet a few more Soldiers. Yay!  
> Another time skip ahead, but not as long as the last.


	3. Goodbye My Friend

Alyson smiled as she watched the news. The small cafe she was in wasn't too busy, so she had been able to change the channel without any complaints. She watched as the news station covered the official establishment of Overwatch. She had gotten an invitation to join, but had declined it in favor of leaving the battlefield. While she may have been useful out there, she could never stay. The lives she had taken, even the Omnic ones, still haunted her.

She watched as they announced the Strike Commander, Jack Morrison. Alyson was genuinely surprised. While Jack was a friendly face to see and person to talk to, Gabriel was far more experienced. Not to mention he was a higher rank than Jack. But she was sure they had an important role for Gabe to fill.

"Excuse me." Alyson looked over as a waitress approached her table. "Do you need a refill?"

Alyson looked down at her empty cup. It had probably been empty for almost an hour now. She chuckled as she got up. "No, I think I've had enough. Thank you." She waved as she left the small cafe, stepping out into the busy streets of Galveston.

The city had grown massively since the Orbital Terminal had gone online. Taking a shuttle to the other side of the planet in ten minutes was much more preferable to taking an 18 hour flight. And, of course, with the increase in flight traffic, came an increase in tourism. So now the city was nearly ten times the size it was a century ago. Heck, it had probably doubled in size in the past decade.

Alyson made her way to one of the above ground trains. The rail system was built three stories above ground level, so as not to interfere with traffic below, and was used more than even the taxis, but then that left the road empty and taxis much faster to travel by. She preferred the train because there were usually more people around.

She got onto the train heading out into the suburbs. She sat and watched as the tall city buildings gave way to apartments buildings. Then as they leveled off to ground level the houses came into view. It was almost the last stop when Alyson got off the train.

And there waiting for her was a very familiar face. "Kyle!" She called out as she waved him down. "You came to pick me up?"

"Mom thought you were taking too long." Kyle joked with his little sister. "Come on, dinner should be done when we get back." Alyson followed him over to where his bike was parked beside her's. "What where you doing anyway? You said you were meeting a friend for lunch."

"I got side tracked." Alyson said as she pulled her helmet out of her saddlebag. "It was Overwatch's official Induction Ceremony."

"Overwatch, what a joke." Kyle commented as he revved his bike and took off down the road. Alyson started her bike and took off after him. She didn't catch up until she pulled into the driveway of her mother's home. "You made the right choice turning them down. It's nothing but a front for them to keep killing."

"They're keeping people safe." Alyson argued. "And I didn't turn them down to stop fighting. I turned them down so I could come home."

"So if me and mom vanished you would go back?" Kyle didn't wait for a response, heading into the house on his own.

Alyson sighed as she put her bike away along with her brother's. Her Ma had told her how her brother was different after the operation. There would be spats of someone else between genuine moments with her brother. But lately it was just this other man wearing her brother's skin. She wondered what happened when she had left.

She went into the house and took a deep breath, her Ma had definitely made lasagna. "Smells great Ma." She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek as she walked around to her seat.

"Well, I learned someone missed my cooking." Alyson laughed with her mother. Kyle sat in his seat, a beer in his hand. "Kyle, you shouldn't be drinking so much."

"It's my first drink of the day, lay off." Kyle took a drink of his beer before reaching for the lasagna. He grabbed a piece of garlic bread and started eating on his own.

Alyson sighed as she stood up and picked up her mother's plate. She served her mother some food, lasagna, bread and salad. She placed the plate in front of the woman. "There you go Ma." She watched as the woman reached for her fork and carefully picked up some food. Her mother had gone blind years ago, but you could never tell from the way she managed her life.

Alyson got herself some food and began eating. "Any mail today?"

"You got some letter from Spain, another from Switzerland, and one from California." Alyson knew exactly who had sent two of the letters. The third one though was a surprise. "California? Who from?" She got up form her seat, going over to the growing pile of mail. There were some bills and notices mixed in, obviously not looked at. She found the three letters easily. She flipped through to the one from California. "Dr. Howard Linton?"

"Wasn't that one of the men you had to check in with after you left the army?" Alyson nodded, her mother was right. "What could this be about? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Ma." Alyson reassured the woman gently. "I'm healthy. It must just be a check up notice or something like that." She tucked the letters away on the buffet before returning to her seat. "Any luck finding work Kyle? Mr. Sanders said he could still use some help at the garage."

"I can find one myself." Alyson frowned as Kyle snapped at her. "I don't need my baby sister to find me a job. I'm not some cripple." He stood up, grabbing his beer. "I'm going out back."

Alyson sighed as he brother left out the back door. He was probably going to his 'Man Cave' to drink more. "Hasn't found anything has he?"

"He's trying Aly." Alyson nodded, her Ma would never lie. "It's been hard on him since you left. He came back and you were gone. We couldn't talk to you. We didn't even know if you would ever come back. It hurts him knowing you had to go through that for his sake."

"And I would do it again, because I know he would have done it for me." Alyson wished her brother could just accept the sacrifices she made for him. She got up from her seat, grabbing her letters. "Thanks for dinner Ma." She kissed her mother's head before heading for her room.

She closed her door and sat on her bed with the letters. She tore open the one from Switzerland first:  
"Dear Aly,  
I'm not sure if this letter or my next one will reach you first. Just in case I will tell you twice. I'm being moved to Spain. We have a new headquarters opening up, Watchpoint Gibraltar. Catchy name right?  
I'm doing well. Overwatch is being officially announced later this week. But I'm guessing by the time you get this letter it will have already happened. They haven't told anyone who the Strike Commander is going to be. So far it looks like it's a toss up between me, Morrison, and Amari. Honestly I think Amari might get it just because she is a woman.  
I wish you had joined us, but I understand you wanting to be home. How is your family by the way? Is your brother doing alright? You said he was acting different when we last spoke.  
Anyway, I should get going. Still haven't packed yet. I'll write from Gibraltar as soon as I get there. That way you have the address. Maybe you could come visit sometime. I'm sure the others would love to meet you.  
Miss you,  
Love, Gabe"

Alyson sighed as she finished reading the letter. A large smile was plastered on her face. She shook her head as she grabbed the letter from Spain, finding another letter from Gabe:  
"Hello from Spain,  
Not sure if you got my other letter, but I'm in Spain now. Watchpoint Gibraltar is now up and running. We've settled in nicely and are getting things established.  
Tomorrow is the Ceremony. Well, tomorrow when I am writing this at least. Not sure when it's happening when you get this letter. We also got an express mail service. So you should be getting this one or two days after I send it. If not, let me know.  
I hope everything is going well. I miss seeing you everyday. Please consider coming to visit.  
Love you,  
Gabe"

She set the letters aside, reaching for her computer. She logged in and pulled up a calling screen. She clicked on Gabe's icon and waited as it rang. On the second ring he picked up. "Hey beautiful."

Alyson giggled. "Hi Gabe. I got your letters."

"I see. You didn't feel like writing one back." Alyson shook her head. "What? I thought women liked romantic things like that."

"And who told you that?" Alyson suspected it was Jack. "I would rather talk to you face to face."

"More like screen to screen." Gabe countered. "If we were face to face I could kiss you." Alyson giggled, knowing her face was probably covered in blush. "Really wish I could kiss you right now."

Alyson cleared her throat, trying to think of some way to change the topic. "I saw the Ceremony on TV today." She could see the frustration on Gabe's face. "Want to talk about your feelings."

"Men don't talk about feelings." Gabe said matter-of-factly. "Besides, with all of my free time I can now talk to you more and plan trips for us."

"I'm sure they will find something for you to do. You're too good for them to just bench." Alyson comforted Gabe as best as she could from her computer. She was interrupted by a banging on her door. "Give me a second." She got up and opened her door. "What's up Kyle?"

"Can you hang up with your boyfriend? I need the bandwidth." Kyle asked with a bored look on his face.

"I'm sure you will be fine with what there is. My call isn't taking up that much." Alyson reasoned.

"I also need your computer, mine is broken." Alyson raised an eyebrow in question. "The screen won't come on. I'm taking it to the shop tomorrow to get it fixed. Please. I promised friends I would help them in a game tonight."

"My computer isn't that great for gaming. Why don't you use the desktop?" She was pretty sure the old thing would work just fine.

"Then I'm definitely going to need all the bandwidth. That thing should be in a museum." Kyle declared as he headed for the basement.

Alyson sighed as she closed her door and returned to her bed. "Sorry, my brother is being an ass."

"I remember you saying he was such a cool guy." Alyson shrugged. "I'm sure he's just adjusting to you being back. It's only been six months since you've been back." Gabriel checked the time on his watch. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have a meeting in five hours and I need some sleep."

"What happened to sleeping when you are dead?" Alyson joked, using one of Gabe's lines.

Gabe laughed. "Then call me dead already." They both laughed at their little joke. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alyson gave him an air kiss, giggling when he caught it out of the air. "Sleep well." She waved as she ended the call. She shut her laptop, wishing she could talk to him more.

She reached for the last letter, hoping to distract herself a bit. She tore it open and read through the letter quickly. "Really? They want me back?" Alyson was shocked. She had left them, but they wanted her to come back. "Guess they really like my genes." She couldn't think of anything else. All of the doctors had commented on how well her body adapted to the treatments and procedures. They had even asked if she wanted to go through the more advanced programs, but she had declined since she didn't want to fight for that long.

Enclosed was an invitation to an event in Paris, a chance for her to speak with them in person once again. Alyson chewed on her lip, contemplating the opportunity, she had never been to Paris. She could go and enjoy the event then decline their offer. There was no harm in that right?

She quickly pulled up her laptop and quickly typed out an email to Gabe. She wasn't looking for an immediate reply, just wanted his opinion. She sent it off and closed her computer again. She walked over to her desk and pinned the invitation to her cork board. She set her laptop down on her desk and wrote a list beside it. She would have to do some shopping for flights if she was going to Paris. Plus she would be close to Gabe and could probably plan a visit.

It startled her when the power suddenly went off. She could hear her brother cursing in the basement, throwing a few things around. She quickly made her way towards the basement, having memorized her childhood home long ago.

"Is everything alright Aly?" Alyson took her Ma's outstretched hands and gave them a squeeze. "Kyle seems to be upset over something. He was playing that shooting game."

"The power just went out. Probably switched a breaker." Alyson assumed as she left her mother and went down into the basement. "Kyle?"

"The fuck did you do?" Alyson on instinct lashed out at Kyle, having not heard him standing beside her. She could hear him swearing as he tried to breath. She took a deep breath as she navigated around cables to the back room. She quickly found the control panel and flipped the breaker back on.

Alyson let out a sigh as the lights came back on. She turned and cried out as something metal hit her face. She spit out some blood, probably from a broken nose. "What the hell?"

"You fucking attacked me!" Kyle shouted at her as he stood above her. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You scared me." Alyson said as she got back up to her feet. "I think you broke my nose." She gingerly touched her nose, it was throbbing.

"I'm going to break more if you don't apologize." Alyson looked over at Kyle, this wasn't her brother anymore. "Apologize bitch."

"Get out." Alyson narrowed her eyes at Kyle. "Get out of this house."

Kyle laughed. "What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"I can, and I will beat you." Alyson walked up to Kyle, they're eyes at the same level. She blocked the metal baseball bat with her forearm, barely feeling anything. She grabbed the bat and yanked it out of his hands. "Now get out before I call the police."

"This is my house as well." Kyle shouted. "I can stay as long as Mom says I can."

"You're a danger to Ma! And I am not going to have you stay here and ruin her life as well as your own." Alyson tossed the bat aside. "Now get out or I will throw you out."

Kyle nodded as he looked away. "Okay." He lunged forward, trying to tackle Alyson.

Alyson lunged forward as well, her fist meeting his neck. He coughed and wheezed as he tried to breath. Alyson easily picked him up by the front of his shirt. She may not lift weights regularly, but her muscles were still programmed to carry objects much heavier than her 5'10" brother. She got the front door open and tossed him out of the house. "And don't come back." She growled before slamming the door shut, locking it.

She stood in front of the door, thinking about what she had just done. She threw her brother out, literally. But was Kyle her brother anymore. He wasn't himself at all. Kyle was never violent like their father. Kyle never wanted to be like Him, but that's who he had turned into. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned away from the door.

She froze as she saw her mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The woman was cowering behind the doorframe. "Ma?"

"Don't hurt me." Alyson was worried as the woman shrank more behind the wall. "Please don't hurt me anymore."

"Ma, it's Aly. I'm not going to hurt you." She slowly approached the shaking woman. She gently took her arm. "Come on Ma, let's get you to bed."

"I thought your father was back. It sounded just like when he used to beat you and Kyle." Alyson kept a hold of her mother's hand, steadying her. "You would always take Kyle's beating whenever he let you. You were always so strong Aly."

"Someone had to be." Alyson answered as she opened the door to her mother's room. "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine Aly. Make sure Kyle goes to bed before tomorrow. He wanted to go into to town and look at the job postings." Alyson watched as her mother started to get ready for bed. "He also wanted to get a new suit for his interviews."

"I'll make sure to tell him when he gets back." Alyson told her mother. "He went out." She lied, she was always good at lying.

"I do hope he gets home safely." Alyson simply smiled as she watched her mother shuffle around her room. "You can close the door, I'll be fine."

"Call if you need me." Alyson closed the door to her mother's room, hoping she never had to see her look terrified again. Alison headed back to the basement, there was probably a mess to clean up. She looked down at her hand, still remembering how it felt to punch Kyle, and Omnics. She shook out her fist, trying to forget the feeling.

It took a good hour to clean up the basement. There were more beer bottles than she cared to count. No one in her family liked beer, He always drank it. She could still remember when she and Kyle had promised each other they would never drink beer. She guessed that went into the trash along with Kyle's heart.

She got back up to her room and sat at her desk. She looked at her list, guessing she might as well get started since no one needed the internet but her. She started with her email, no replies to check. Alyson then moved on to the next item on her list, researching this Gala in Paris she was invited to. It was a Gala celebrating the opening night of Swan Lake. "Guess I'll need a new dress for that." She added that to her list of things to do.

She cracked her knuckles and she got to the next item on her list. "Time to look at flights." She guessed this was going to be a long night, but then again, she wasn't going to bed anytime soon. She would just end up back on some battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of home life for you. And some romance. While I'm an advent shipper of Reaper 76, I have no qualms with breaking them up from time-to-time to serve a purpose. Besides I'm forever and always a McHanzo shipper first and foremost.  
> And sorry if this was a little dark, it just sort of developed like this and I like it. So, sorry not sorry.


	4. Pieces Of Me

Alyson sat patiently in the waiting room. Her mother had collapsed more than five hours ago. She had been in surgery for a little over three hours now. But still she had no news.

The elevator dinged, telling her someone was here. She looked up and became nervous as she watched the surgeon walk towards her. "Miss Jenkins? I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." Alyson nodded as tears filled her eyes, her mother was gone. "Her heart couldn't endure. We did what we could, but she was too far gone."

"I understand." Alyson blinked, willing her tears not to fall. "Can I see her?" The man nodded as he led her back to the surgery room. He let her in and left her alone, knowing she probably wanted some privacy.

Alyson slowly walked up to the table. Her mother was laying on the cold metal table, a green sheet covering her and a cap holding her grey hair back. She slid the cap off, brushing away stray hairs that stuck to the cap. "I love you Ma." Alyson choked out as she smoothed out her hair. Her body was still a bit warm. She placed a kiss on her forehead, not able to say anything more.

She quickly left the room, jumping when the door slammed shut behind her. She walked down the hall, nearly running into the surgeon. "Miss Jenkins? Are you alright?"

"I have to go." Alyson said as she walked down the hall, holding onto the wall.

"Miss Jenkins, perhaps a bit of a rest? This must be a stressful ordeal." Alyson rolled her eyes as the surgeon followed her. "Please, you seem distressed."

"I can't say here." Alyson insisted as she threw open a door, not expecting an Omnic medic to be standing there "Ah!" She shouted before backing up.

"Are you in distress?" The Omnic asked gently. "Would you like to lay down?"

Alyson shook her head before running down the hall. She threw open another set of doors, trying to find an exit. She finally found a door that said waiting room and ran towards it. She pushed open the door and stopped, not expecting who she saw. "Gabe?"

"Aly." Gabe walked away from the receptionist. "Are you alright-" He stopped as Alyson threw herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "It's alright. I'm here. You're safe." He looked up and saw a doctor and a medical Omnic come out the same door. He held up his hand, saying it was alright. He could hear Alyson chocking back tears as she pressed her face into his chest. "It's alright babe, I got you."

"I want to go home." Alyson managed to say in one go. Her throat was tight and her eyes wouldn't stop watering.

"Alright." Gabe easily maneuvered his way around the woman and picked her up in his arms. He carried her out of the hospital. "Babe, where's your car?" Alyson reached into her pocket and pulled out the car keys. Gabe took them and clicked the locking button. About halfway down the lot, a vehicle beeped and flashed it's lights, telling him where to go.

Alyson just clung onto Gabe as he walked over to the car. "Aly, I need you to let go. I can't drive with you in my lap." Alyson nodded as she released Gabe's shirt, allowing him to set her onto the ground. He opened the door and waited for her to sit down and buckle herself in. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat.

Alyson stared idly out the window as Gabe drove down the darkened streets and out into the suburbs. He easily wove his way around the neighborhood until he pulled into the right driveway. She just sat there as Gabe got out of the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door and helped her out of the car.

Gabe unlocked the house and led Alyson inside. She just numbly followed him. He led her over to the couch and sat her down. "I'll get you some tea."

"I don't want tea." Alyson spoke up.

Gabe sat on the couch beside her. "What do you want?" She leaned against him, wordlessly asking to be held. He placed a hand under her knees, lifting them up and over his legs. He wrapped both his arms around her as she leaned against his chest. "Want to talk about your feelings?"

"I have too many feelings." Alyson spoke softly, no joking in her voice. Gabe stayed silent, knowing she would start talking soon. "She's gone. The one person in my life that was always there for me is gone. And I've just been lying to her for the past three months." He rubbed her back as she began to cry. "I'm just like Him."

"You're nothing like your father." Gabe reassured her, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "You were protecting her."

"Some protecting I did." Alyson mocked. "I should have seen the signs."

"No one can know when someone's time is up." Gabe smoothed Aly's hair back, placing a kiss on her head. "I'm sure she was happy, knowing she was loved and taken care of."

"I miss her." Aly hugged her legs, pressing her eyes into her knees.

Gabe rubbed her back as she silently cried over the loss of her mother. He couldn't imagine what she was going through, the heart ache.

"And when were you going to tell me you were in town?" Gabe wasn't surprised when her emotions did a complete 180. She was like this when she was upset, crying her eyes out then chewing him out.

"I was going to surprise you. Guess my timing was a bit off." Gabe held her face in his hands and wiped any start tears away. "I missed you too much." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Well you missed there." Aly teased, a bit happier now. She smiled as Gabe kissed her. "I missed you too." She snuggled back into his arms, happy for his warmth.

Gabriel held her as her breathing calmed down from her crying. "Gerard said he saw you in Paris last week."

"I was invited to a Gala. Seems I'm still wanted for my genes." Alyson sat up on her own as she wiped the few remaining tears away. "Gerard seemed rather smitten with Amelie. She was the star Ballerina. She danced so beautifully."

"You going to the Gala tomorrow?" Gabe asked curiously.

Alyson shook her head. "I declined their offer to rejoin their Genetics program. So I've been removed from their invitation list."

"Well," Gabe tucked a few loose pieces of Alyson's strawberry blond hair out of her face. "I'm going, and I have an extra ticket to bring a date with me."

Alyson tapped her lip. "I do have an expensive dress with no events to wear it to. So I guess I can go with you." She giggled as Gabe let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Thank you Gabriel."

"I don't think I've done much." Gabe admitted honestly. He smiled as Alyson kissed his cheek. "You missed."

Alyson laughed as she kissed him on the lips. "You've done more than enough." She swung her legs off of the couch. "I think the guest room is cleaned up. If not, I guess you'll have to share my bed."

"I'm alright with the alternative." Gabe flirted shamelessly. "Do you even need to look?"

"Maybe not, but it might be best." Alyson shuddered as the sound of gunfire filled her ears. "I don't think tonight is going to be peaceful." She said nothing as Gabriel's arms wrapped around her once more, holing her tightly. "Do you ever get nightmares about what we did in that war?"

"All the time."

* * *

Alyson let out a sigh as she looked at her reflection. Her blond hair was tied back into a tight bun, two strand curled to frame her face. Her lips where a bright cherry red with her eyes done in a classic cat-eye. She picked up her simple drop diamond necklace that matched her earrings, completing her ensemble. She got up from her vanity and slipped on her silver heels, allowing her to walk in her floor length, black dress. The single strap on her left side would hold the satin gown up well enough so she wouldn't have to worry about pulling it up all night. She never understood why women would choose strapless dresses.

She walked down the stairs with a bit of trouble, she never wore heels this tall before. "Wow." She looked up as Gabe commented. "You look breathtaking."

"It's nothing special. Not sparkly or covered in jewels." Alyson passed off the compliment, there were going to be much prettier women than her at the Gala.

Gabriel held out her clutch to her. "I wasn't talking about the dress."

"Oh." Alyson felt her face grow hot as she took the small black purse. "We should get going."

Gabe offered Aly his arm, smiling as she took it. He picked the keys up off the entry table, locking the house behind him. He opened the passenger door for Alyson to get into, helping her collect her dress. He walked around and got into the driver seat. "This will be interesting. I have no idea how to get there."

"Then it's a good thing I mapped it out." Alyson commented as she pulled it up on her phone. "May I take point?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Any day."

The drive took less than half an hour. Alyson was a bit nervous when they pulled up to the doors, there were a lot of people. "Relax, it'll be fine." Gabriel reassured her as he got out and walked around. He helped her out of the car before handing the keys to a valet. "Ready?"

"Will I ever be?" Alyson asked as they entered the party. Instantly there were a few people asking for pictures to commemorate the moment. She smiled as they snapped a few, making sure to get Gabriel's Overwatch Patch in the shot. "Seems Overwatch is becoming popular."

"We've been getting recruit applications nonstop since the Omnic Crisis ended. The UN wants us to have enough hands in case something of similar proportions ever happens again." Gabe explained as they walked further into the party. "Director Petras." Gabriel greeted the man with a smile. "Good to see you."

"You as well Commander Reyes. And who would this lovely lady be?" Alyson gave the man a smile as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Alyson Jenkins." Alyson introduced herself, a bit caught off guard.

"Now where have I heard that name?" Petras asked himself. "Ah! I remember, we asked you to join when we were founding Overwatch."

"Sadly I was transitioning to civilian life." Alyson gave the excuse calmly. "Military life really wasn't for me."

"Really?" There was obvious surprise in Petras' voice. "From the reports we have on you, you were a valuable asset to the Super Soldier Program. One of their best successes they said."

"I'm sure they were exaggerating." Alyson really wished the man would drop the subject.

"Aly?" Alyson looked over, she should have guessed by the French accent who it was. "Ma Belle, you look so lovely tonight."

"Amelie." Alyson hugged the woman, kissing both her cheeks in greeting. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be performing."

"No show tonight. Mr. Lacroix invited me along." Amelie spoke up. "And besides, I will be back in Paris by morning."

"Reyes, great to see you made it." Gabriel looked over at Lacroix with a raised eyebrow. He was pretty sure he was the Overwatch attendee tonight. "The Prime Minister wished for me to escort Miss Amelie." He placed a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "But it seems my date has run off with yours." Gabe looked over and sure enough the two women were walking away with their arms linked together.

"Amelie, I think they will worry if we just vanish." Alyson hoped Gabriel wouldn't worry too much.

"They will be fine. Besides, I hear the food is wonderful." Alyson giggled as Amelie led the way towards the food. "Just because I am a dancer does not mean I do not eat."

"I just thought you would be more picky about your food." Alyson picked up a flute of champagne from a nearby tray. She saw Amelie had done the same. "So, what do you think of Mr. Lacroix?"

"He is certainly an interesting gentleman." Amelie answered casually. "And what of your man? How long have you been together?"

Alyson thought back, trying to think of when they got together. "I guess almost a year now. We really only started seeing each other when I got out of the military. I guess being faced with being apart made us see that we wanted to be together."

"That's so romantic." Amelie gushed as she started piling food onto a small plate. "Did he write you letters?"

"Yep." Alyson replied in a flat tone. Amelie looked at her, asking if she was serious. "I have them all saved in a shoebox."

"You will have to show me them." Amelie finished piling food and began devouring her plate. "So, when is the wedding?"

Alyson tensed, snapping the stem of the glass in her hand. The glass shattered on the ground, splashing champagne on the hem of her dress. "Oh dear. I am such a klutz." She stepped away from the broken glass, allowing workers to clean the mess.

Amelie took her hand and led her away. "Let's get the champagne out of your dress. Otherwise you will never get the smell out." She led her to the bathroom, sitting her down on one of the plush cushioned seats. Alyson was confused by the plush seats in the bathroom, but she wasn't going to complain. "That was quite a reaction." Amelie teased as she got some wet paper towel. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were already married."

"We aren't!" Alyson denied. "I've just never thought about it. It was so sudden that I thought he might have mentioned something to you."

"I have never spoken to him before, silly girl." Amelie stood up as she finished cleaning the dress. "That will have to do for now. Shall we return? I'm sure someone is worried about you."

Alyson nodded as she followed Amelie out of the bathroom. And sure enough, Gabriel and Gerard were waiting outside. "Is everything alright? We heard some glass breaking." Gerard asked as Amelie wrapped her arms around his.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr Lacroix. Aly just had too firm of a grip on her champagne." Amelie gave Alyson a wink, saying she would keep quiet.

"You'd didn't hurt yourself did you?" Alyson blushed as Gabe checked her hands for any cuts.

"It's fine, just a bit of champagne on the dress. But Amelie helped me wash it off." She held onto Gabe's hands, letting him know to stop worrying. "So, you two work together?"

"Indeed. Although I do mostly reconnaissance while Gabriel here does all the dirty work." Gerard picked up a flute of champagne for both Amelie and himself. "And how did you come to meet Gabriel?"

Alyson picked up another flute of champagne, taking a drink from it. "We worked together when the Omnic Crisis first broke out."

"I told her to get to safety and she flat out refused me." Gabe chuckled remembering the first day they met. "You know I could have pulled rank on you."

"But you didn't." Alyson finished her drink in another gulp. "I need another drink."

"Maybe a dance?" Gerard spoke up as he led Amelie towards the dance floor.

"I don't dance." Gabe commented as he watched the Frenchman begin to glide across the room. He was surprised when Alyson dragged him onto the dance floor. "I really can't dance."

"Then I'll take point." Alyson offered as she placed his hands in the proper places. "Trust me."

Gabe nodded as Alyson pulled him along, he was surprised as they followed along with the music, doing a much simpler dance, but not causing a scene. The music ended and everyone clapped. Gabe guessed they had been watching Gerard and Amelie dancing. The two seemed like they were dancing on clouds. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's just dancing." Alyson smiled as Gabe led her off the dance floor. "It's a rather calm evening."

"Yeah." Gabe tugged at his collar. "Do you mind if we go outside?" Alyson shook her head, allowing him to lead the way. Outside wasn't much cooler, but the breeze was refreshing.

"That feels nice." Alyson commented as she leaned against the concrete railing, letting the wind wrap around her more. "How often do you have to come to these events?"

"Every few months or so. Gerard mostly goes to them, but tonight he was suppose to be busy elsewhere." Gabriel shook his head, the man was hard to understand sometimes.

"Guess you'll be heading back to Gibraltar after tonight." Alyson frowned as she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist.

"You could come with me." Alyson was surprised at Gabe's offer. "You can get someone to watch the house. Maybe even rent it out. And I know with your record you can easily get permission to live on base with me." Gabriel faced Alyson and placed a hand over her's. "Please, come back with me."

"I-" Alyson stopped herself. She wasn't sure what she wanted. "Gabriel, I just lost my mother. Her funeral is tomorrow. I don't think I can make that kind of decision right now." She looked up at Gabe, giving him a sad smile. "I would love to go, but I need to figure things out here first."

"Alright, but don't take too long, alright?" Gabe leaned down and kisses her sweetly. "Shall we go back inside?"

Alyson nodded as she let Gabriel lead her back inside. She stopped as her phone started ringing. "One second." She pulled her phone out of her clutch. "Hi Mr. Hull, how can I help you?"

"Aly, you better come here quick, your house is on fire." Alyson didn't know she could run in heels, but it seemed she possessed that skill now.

She only registered she was out front when Gabe asks for their car from the valet. "What happened?"

"The house is on fire." Alyson could hardly believe what was happening. She couldn't lose her home as well. It had so many memories of her mother, of her brother. "This can't be happening. Not now."

Gabriel took her hand, holding it tightly, hoping it would provide some comfort. Once the car came up, he opened the door for Aly before rushing to the driver's side. Once both doors were closed he quickly drove down the driveway and out into the street. He remembered the route they took to get to the event and used it to trace their path back to the house.

It took them less than half the time to get back as it had to get there, but it was too late. Alyson got out of the car and leaned on the hood. There was still a glow from some smoldering embers, but the fire department had put out the main fire already. But it was clear from the burnt husk that the street lights revealed that the house was unsalvageable and everything inside was lost.

Alyson let out a chocked sob, it was all gone. Despite her sadness, no tears came. She took a deep breath before she marched towards the house. Gabe stood in front of her. "There's nothing you can do."

"I have to see for myself. I have to see who did this." Alyson pushed past Gabriel, walking up to a firefighter. "Excuse me, did you find anything that wasn't burnt? Or even still resembling what it might have been? This was my home."

The firefighter looked worried for a moment before caving in. "We found a body, sitting on a chair in the dinning room."

Alyson was shocked. "Do you know who it is?"

The man shook his head. "A coroner has already taken the body to be ID'd. We didn't find anything else. Was there a safe of valuables anywhere?"

"I had one in my closet, it's small and easily carried." Alyson described, hoping she could get it tonight. The man nodded before walking back towards the house. After a few minutes the fireman returned with the case in hand. "Thank you." Alyson set the case down on the edge of the truck. Quickly opening it to check for any damages. Nothing was damaged, but there was soemthing in there that she had not put there. She quickly closed the case and locked it. "Everything is in place. Thank you again."

"I wish we could have saved more of the house." The man apologized as he walked over to the others in his unit.

Alyson shifted the case to her other hand before taking Gabe's hand. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Gabe asked as they got back into the car. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to make a few calls." Alyson pulled out her phone, glad to see it wasn't too late. She quickly made a call, relieved when it was answered. "Hello, I have a reservation tomorrow under Jenkins, I would like to cancel the ceremony. I am coming over now to authorize the cremation. Thank you. I apologize for the short notice." She hung up and continued down her list of contacts.

"Canceling the funeral? What's going on?" Gabe knew something was up. And judging by how collected Alyson was, it was big. "Aly?"

"It's Him." Alyson frowned as she noticed how much her hand was shaking. She gripped her phone with both hands, steadying her phone a bit. "He put his damn card in my case. He knew my combination, my hiding place and who knows what else." She froze as an unknown number came up on her phone.

Gabe took the phone from her hands and answered the call. "Hello."

"Sorry, I must have the wrong number." Gabriel sighed, recognizing the voice.

He passed the phone back to Alyson. "Amelie."

"Amelie?" Alyson asked. She wondered how the woman had gotten her number.

"Aly, thanks goodness. You left in such a hurry I didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong." Alyson was glad to hear the woman. "Is everything alright Ma Belle?"

"Yes, everything is fine Amelie. Just had to take care of something." Alyson looked around, trying to figure out where they were. "Sorry I didn't say goodbye, it was urgent. How did you get my number?"

"Gerard gave it to me." Alyson frowned wondering how the Frenchman had her number. "Apparently he knows everyone's number. Or at least he can find them because of his job." Aly nodded, that made sense. "Alright, if you are safe that is all that matters. Bon nuit Ma Belle."

"Good night to you too Amelie." Alyson hung up the phone, relaxing a bit. "That scared me. I thought He was calling."

"I know." Gabe answered as he pulled into a parking spot. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Alyson looked at the building, it was the funeral home. "Yeah, I would like to have you there." She took a deep breath as she got out of the car. She took Gabe's hand as they walked into the building. She could have sworn she felt someone watching them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like torturing my characters. But now we get to see her interacting with more people. And no, I'm not done hurting Alyson. She still doesn't have her full power yet. Any guesses as to which side she is gonna be on?


	5. We Are Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of warning, there is a bit of a lemon(sex) scene at the beginning.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Alyson frowned as she reached over and shut the alarm off. She rolled over and poke Gabriel's bare chest. "Your alarm went off. Wake up." She rolled the other way to get out of the bed.

"Five more minutes." Gabe begged as he tried to grab Alyson. But she was already out of bed. "Come back to bed."

"Nope." Alyson threw open the blackout curtains, letting the morning light into the once dark room. "You were the one that set the alarm. Deal with it." She could never go back to bed in the morning, not after that alarm clock. She went into the bathroom, claiming the shower first.

She wasn't too surprised when Gabe stumbled into the bathroom, still half asleep. "You're a real bitch in the morning." He complained as he checked his stubble, it was short enough.

"You sure I'm the bitch who set the alarm so damn early?" Alyson retorted as she started rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. And right on cue, Gabe joined her in the shower. "Why do you always seem to join me when I'm facing the back?"

"Because I can hear the difference in the sound of the water soaking into your hair then hitting the floor." Gabe reached up and washed off a bit of shampoo Aly had missed. "Your hair has gotten long."

"I had to cut it when I joined the Super Soldier Program." Alyson remembered how long her hair had once been. "This is still shorter than what it used to be." She looked up at Gabe and ruffled his bed hair. "Yours is growing out as well."

"I need to get it cut." Gabe commented as he leaned into the water, wetting his hair. He relaxed as Aly ran her hands through it. He passed her the shampoo, letting her message his scalp as she worked.

Alyson pushed Gabe's head out of the water before sufficiently rubbing the shampoo into his hair. "I think I agree with a cut." She washed off her hand before rubbing his chin. "But this just got past the prickly phase." She let out a giggle as Gabe leaned down and kissed her. "Could be a bit softer though."

"So demanding." Gabe mused as he swapped places with Alyson, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Alyson got enough conditioner onto her hair before attacking Gabe's beard. "There we go." She then cleaned off her hands in Gabe's hair, getting a bit of conditioner into his hair, but he would definitely need a bit more. She got a bit more and worked it into his hair. "Alright, now clean that off."

Gabe chuckled as he followed orders. "Yes Ma'am."

Alyson raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am? This, Darling, is payback for last night."

"And what did I do last night that you did not like." Gabe asked as he stepped back, cleaning the conditioner out of his beard. "I distinctly remember you begging for more."

"You tease me to no end." Alyson clarified as she took a step towards him, stepping under the stream of water. "It sucks that I can't do that to you."

"Trust me, you do it enough." Gabe took a deep breath as he tried not to focus on how perfect she looked. The water running down her body and showing off all of her curves. He was surprised he wasn't fully erect yet. "Sometimes too well."

"I can tell." Alyson smirked as she pressed her body against Gabriel's. "We have time."

"You're explaining to Jack if I'm late again." Gabe said as he rotated them, pressing Alyson against the wall as his hands slid across her wet body. He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing all her little sounds. A moan as he pinched her nipples. A whine when he rubbed her clit. Then his favorite, a low growl as he slid himself into her warm body. "God you're addicting."

"God damn Gabe, don't fucking stop." Alyson begged as she wrapped a leg around Gariel's waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck, anchoring herself. "Harder."

Gabe chuckled. "Then turn around and bend over."

A chill ran down Alyson's back as his voice dropped an octave, gaining a gravely sound as well. She let him pull out before she turned around. "I think you can work with this."

"I'll certainly do something with this." Gabe lined himself up and pushed back into her warm body. "God your tight. I can only imagine what your ass would feel like. The thought almost makes me cum." He placed his hands on the wall, bracing himself.

Alyson took deep breaths as her body wound itself tighter and tighter with each thrust from Gabriel. "So close."

Gabe chuckled as he leaned down, placing kisses on Alyson's neck. "Is there something you want? Beg for it."

Alyson had to admit, his commanding voice was damn sexy. "Make me cum, please."

"As you wish." Gabe chuckled as he reached down the front of her body, finding her clit between her lower lips. Her body twitched as he played the the bundle of nerves until it finally found it's release, pulling him along for the ride. He let out a low moan as his body relaxed. "I honestly love these little shower sessions."

"So do I." Alyson mused as she caught her breath. "You pulling out anytime soon? You do have a meeting to get to."

"I was thinking of another round, but you killed the mood." Gabe stepped back, missing the warmth around his cock. "Guess we should clean up."

"At least our hair is taken care of." Alyson squeezed the extra water out of her wet hair. They both paused as a different beeping sound came from their bedroom. "Guess that's your cue. Remember, Ana is having family dinner tonight. Don't be late."

"Won't be." Gabe promised. "I'll see you tonight." He gave her a kiss before getting out of the shower and rushing to get to work. At least they lived at the Watchpoint.

Alyson quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower. No point in dragging it on if she was by herself. She dried her hair and braided it back and out of the way. She got dressed and headed out, she didn't feel like staying cooped up today. She made her way down towards the family apartment rooms.

She walked up to the Amari's door and knocked firmly. The door opened and a smiling little girl yanked the door open. "Hello Fareeha."

"Alyson!" Fareeha shouted as she hugged the woman's legs tightly. "You're really early for dinner you know?"

Alyson laughed. "I know. I thought I would come and visit. Is your mother out?" She didn't hear Ana inside the apartment. It was normal, since the apartment was inside the Watchpoint. "How about we go do a bit of shopping?"

"Mom told me to stay inside, but if it's with you I'm sure it will be fine." Fareeha ran back into the apartment. "Let me grab my purse." In less than a minute the child was back downstairs in a completely new outfit. "Let's go!"

Alyson laughed as she followed the girl down the hall to the front doors. They made their way towards the garage. "Looks like the red one is here." Alyson grabbed the keys for the convertible as Fareeha ran over to it. They both got into the car and set out into town. They found a parking spot just outside of the downtown shopping district. "Alright, we'll do a bit of shopping before getting a small treat. We don't want to spoil our appetite for dinner. Then we can do a bit more shopping before checking to see if your mom needs anything for dinner before we head back."

Fareeha gave her a quick nod before grabbing her hand and dragging her down the street. There weren't many people out and about, probably because it was early on a Monday morning. They found a dress shop first, going in and trying on a few dresses. "I like the black one." Fareeha commented as Alyson spun around in the short, pleated dress. "It's fun but still formal looking."

"I don't think Amelie would appreciate me wearing black to her wedding." Alyson had a small mission with shopping today. Amelie's wedding was in a month and she had yet found a dress to wear. "Her colors are red, blue, and purple. So let's find something in those colors."

Fareeha got off of the couch and went back over to the racks of dresses. "Those are weird colors. What colors are you going to pick for you and Gabriel?"

"What happened to Jack and Gabriel's wedding?" Alyson chuckled as the girl pouted. "The invitations were beautiful by the way. I'll have to get you to do mine."

"So you are getting married?!" Alyson was worried, Fareeha's eyes had become hearts. "It will be a perfect wedding! I will make you the most sparkly invitations that could ever exist." Fareeha declared proudly.

Alyson laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "I don't doubt that. But Gabe hasn't asked. So for now we can only dream about it. But we have an actual wedding to shop for." She walked over to a rack of purple dresses. There were more dresses than she could ever imagine trying on. She honestly hoped she would find something.

"I like this one." Alyson looked over at the dress Fareeha had pulled out. "It's got blue, red and purple rose looking patterns." Fareeha passed the dress to Alyson. "But I'm not sure how the fit will be. The neck is really open."

Alyson had to agree with the neckline. "Well, it's not something your mom would ever let you wear."

"Gabe would love it." Alyson raised an eyebrow as Fareeha teased her. "Go try it on."

Alyson went back into the change room and put the new dress on. It had a long flowing skirt that went just below her knees. The waist had a wide band to connect the top to the skirt. The neckline was wide with off the shoulder sleeves. She giggled as she poked at the top of her breasts that poked out. She stepped out of the change room and struck a pose. "What do you think?"

"Mom definitely would never approve of that neckline. If you bend down your boobs would fall out." Alyson laughed at Fareeha's honest and blunt observation. Fareeha held out a bright blue dress. "Try this one."

Alyson nodded and took the dress. She was surprised how much she liked the blue dress when she put it on. It was a bright blue with a pencil skirt and a high neckline with no sleeves. It fit her rather well. "Fareeha, I think you found a winner." She stepped out of the dressing room, showing off the dress.

Fareeha clapped in approval. "It's perfect."

"Your mom already found a dress for you?" Fareeha nodded. "What about shoes?" Alyson smiled as the girl shook her head. "Then we better find shoes. The dress is white right?"

"Yep, but it has a brown belt." Fareeha added. "It's not my wedding so I can't be in all white."

Alyson changed back into her clothes. She purchased the dress and led the way to the shoe store. She found a pair of black heels while Fareeha picked out a pair of brown sandals. "I think that is everything." Alyson remarked as they began heading for the food district. It was lunch time now.

"STOP HIM!" Fareeha and Alyson turned towards the loud shouting. "HE STOLE MY PURSE!" Alyson spotted the man in question, running with a red purse in hand. He was running down the road towards them.

"Stay put." Alyson told Fareeha as she put her bags on the ground. She waited as the man neared. In a burst of speed she got in front of the man. She dodged a knife he pulled out of his pocket before slamming her elbow into his back, knocking him to the ground. "Stay down." Alyson ordered as she immobilized him.

Soon the police arrived and took the man away, getting statements from everyone. "That was very dangerous ma'am. It best you leave things like this to the police." The officer told Alyson as he finished getting her statement.

"It's not dangerous for us. We are part of Overwatch." Fareeha declared proudly as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Alyson looked around as people began staring at them. The woman who's purse was stolen approached them. "Someone from Overwatch would help us? But aren't you too busy with bigger problems?"

"No problem is too small." Fareeha spoke loudly. "Even doing small acts of kindness makes you a hero. And if we can help where ever we are, why shouldn't we?"

Alyson was surprised at how grown up Fareeha sounded, but then again her mother was her role model. The woman took Alyson's hands in hers. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Alyson gave the woman a smile before releasing her hands. She picked up her bags and placed a hand on Fareeha's shoulder. "We should get going. It's getting late and I'm sure your mother needs help with dinner." Fareeha nodded, giving the crowd another wave before following Alyson back to the car.

The drive back to the Watchpoint was quiet. Fareeha had a large grin on her face. "That was so awesome. You moved so fast it was like you teleported right in front of him. Then you just punched him into the pavement. I'm surprised he didn't leave a mark."

"I didn't hit him that hard." Alyson explained. "If he had left a mark I would have probably killed him." They pulled into the garage and parked the car. "Fareeha, no one needs to know about this. Especially not the part about us saying we are part of Overwatch."

"But we are." Fareeha countered. "My mom is in Overwatch and Gabe is in Overwatch."

"But neither of us are Overwatch agents." Alyson explained. "There's a difference between being part of the family and part of the business." She escorted the young girl back to her house, not at all surprised to find it smelling of food. "We're back." Alyson announced as they walked further into the house.

"Welcome back you two." Ana greeted over her shoulder. "You're just in time to help with dinner." Ana quickly got the two working. It only took them another few hours until everything was done. "I wonder if the others are done with interrogation yet?"

"Interrogation?" Alyson asked, curious about what they had been up to.

Ana nodded. "They went on a raid this morning. They managed to capture some men that were in the Deadlock Gang."

"Gabe mentioned how they were close to finding them." Alyson remembered, hearing the familiar name once again.

"Jack had wanted to bring you along. Apparently you have some ties to them?" Ana asked. Gabriel had shot down the idea immediately.

Alyson paused as her mind brought up unwanted memories of Him. "It's in the past." She brushed it away in favor of checking the time. "They better hurry up, otherwise I am going to have to go get them."

"I think you might have to." Ana knew how easily the men could lose track of time. "You get Jack and Gabriel, I'll get the others."

Alyson gave the woman a salute before leaving the apartment. As she neared the entry point, she pulled out her keycard and swiped it through. She had been given access to most of the buildings at the Watchpoint, since she was listed as a reserve member. Gabe had allowed it only so she could have access to the other buildings other than just the living quarters, garage and gym facilities, but she doubted he would let them drag her out on missions.

She easily navigated her way through the building and towards the interrogation rooms. She was rather surprised to find Jack with a bloody nose. "What happened to you?"

"Some punk decided to one up me." Jack commented as he released his nose, the bleeding had stopped. "What are you doing down here?"

"It's Monday night, Jack. Family Dinner?" Alyson grinned as Jack's eyes widened. "You forgot didn't you? Be glad I offered to come get you instead of Ana." She teased the man as he let out a sigh. "Gabe in there?" She looked at the door Jack was standing beside.

"Yeah, he bet twenty bucks he could get the kid to join Overwatch. Probably going to recruit him into Blackwatch." Jack doubted Gabe could get the kid to agree.

Alyson chuckled, of course Gabe made a bet. "Bet you fifty I can do it first." Alyson grabbed the handle, opening it slightly. "Dramatic entrance." She said before kicking the door open.

She put an annoyed look on her face as she walked into the room. Gabriel's face went from angry to confused before settling on worried. "Aly? What are you doing here?" Gabe looked from his girlfriend to the kid cuffed to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Family Dinner. You forgot." Alyson could see a bit of sweat on Gabe's face, he really had forgotten. She turned her attention from Gabe to the kid he was interrogating. "Nice work of Jack's face kid, it's an improvement." She could feel Jack's annoyance behind her. "So, you joining?"

"Why bother?" The kid asked with a shrug. "You bet money as well?"

"They'd lose in an instant." Alyson replied. "So, you figure you can last through prison. It's not a bad deal. Three meals a day, a gym, and more men than you can shake your stick at. But one way or another you'll never leave that place. It'll kill you, even if you walk out of there alive."

"You think I'm scared?" Alyson chuckled as the kid put on a tough act. "I'm tougher than you think."

"Then prove it. Overwatch might be all sunshine and rainbows, but Blackwatch is for the tougher sort." Alyson crossed her arms, taking a more relaxed stance. "I doubt you would last a month."

"I'll prove you wrong." Alyson smirked at the kid's determination.

Alyson walked up to the kid, looking him square in the eyes. "You better. Otherwise I will put you into the ground faster than you could shoot yourself. And it will be far more painful that swallowing that bullet." She got a tense nod form the kid before giving him a friendly smile. "Perfect! Now, let's get those cuff off and we better get going. Ana has dinner all ready."

"Pardon?" The kid was confused at the complete 180 the woman had done. She had gone from a total badass to some sort of cheerful person. "What just happened?"

Gabe let out a sigh as he got the kid out of the chair. "That is Alyson Jenkins, the scariest person on this base."

"No, that would be Mercy when you get on her bad side." Alyson explained. "It's never healthy to piss off the medic." She led the way back towards Ana's apartment. She let everyone in before going in herself. "We're here! And we have a newcomer!"

"Welcome!" Ana greeted them all. She turned her attention to Jack and the newcomer. "You have some blood on your face."

"Yeah, I broke his nose with my forehead." Alyson held back a laugh as the kid gave his explanation. He certainly wasn't going to apologize for doing it.

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it." Alyson didn't bother hiding her laugh. Jack looked utterly hurt by Ana's assumption. "Now come sit down, the food is going to get cold. What's your name?"

"Jesse McCree." Alyson sat down in her usual spot as Jesse took the seat to her right. Gabe sat on her left, leaving Jack to find a different seat. "Do y'all do this often?"

"As often as we can." Alyson replied, chuckling as her Texan accent came out. "Well darn, looks like I'm fallin' back on old habits."

"You've always had a bit of an accent." Gabe filled his plate and started eating, he was starving.

Jesse tilted his head as he looked at the scary lady beside him. "Where're ya from?"

"Galveston, born and raised. You?" Alyson guessed somewhere around Texas.

"New Mexico." Jesse said as he grabbed a bit from food from each dish. He wasn't sure what everything was, but it smelled good. "Are you in Blackwatch as well?"

Alyson shook her head as she ignored Gabe's muffled 'hell no', he couldn't really be heard through the food in his mouth. "I'm a reserve member. Meaning when they call me in they are desperate. Otherwise I let them have their fun."

"Like you've ever sparred against either of us." Alyson looked over as Torbjorn spoke up. "I bet I could easily take you down."

"Is that a challenge?" Alyson asked light heartedly. She didn't really spar anymore. Just a few wrestling matches with Gabe, in and out of the bedroom. "I think my speed would be far too much for you to keep up with."

"But can your speed get around my shield?" Reinhardt asked. "How about we settle this in the training room?"

"Not tonight." Ana spoke up. "No fighting at the dinner table. And I'm sure you would rather face her after you have rested. It's been a long day. And Alyson already had a warm up today."

"Warm up?" Gabriel asked as he looked over at Ana. He then spotted a guilty looking Fareeha sitting beside her mother. "What's she talking about?"

"Is this about the incident in town?" Alyson looked over at Angela in surprise. How many people had Fareeha told already? "How are you feeling by the way Aly? You shouldn't strain yourself."

"It wasn't a strain." Alyson sighed knowing there was a good chance Jesse, Gabe and Jack were the only people who didn't know about what had happened during their shopping trip. "It was a short sprint and his movements were far too easy to read. It was an easy takedown."

"Takedown? Alyson what did you do?" Gabriel was slightly worried. She didn't seem injured at all, but he wondered what the other person looked like.

"Alyson stopped a thief!" Fareeha spoke up, not able to keep quiet anymore. "The man had snatched a lady's purse. But he did not know what we were capable of." Fareeha stood in her chair, ready to retell their afternoon adventure. "So there we were, standing between the thief and his exit. Alyson dropped her bags, preparing to pounce on him. In an instant she was in front of him, dodging his pathetic attempt to stab her. She jammed her elbow into his back, knocking him into the pavement!"

Alyson sighed as Torbjorn and Reinhardt cheered loudly, enjoying Fareeha's storytelling. "Shit, you are a badass." Alyson was shocked at the praise Jesse gave her. "And I thought those two were suppose to be the big guns around here." Alyson chuckled as Gabe and Jack glared at the kid.

"You'll find that appearances are often deceiving." Ana spoke up as she watched the young man. "And no more swearing in my house, otherwise you will be eating a bar of soap for dessert."

Alyson felt bad for Jesse, he had been thrown into the deep end. "Yes Ma'am." Jesse replied, knowing the threat was real.

Alyson reached out and ruffled Jesse's hair. "Relax, you're family now. So anything we threaten we do it with love."

"Here here!" Reinhardt cheered before taking a drink. "Tonight we welcome a new member to our family. And tomorrow we see who in this family is the strongest."

"Be careful what you wish for, Reinhardt." Ana took a sip from her drink. "Otherwise I'll join your little contest." Everyone chuckled, knowing Ana would probably beat them all one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a lighter chapter, and a bit sexier. I don't have much experience with sexy scenes, so I apologize if it was utterly terrible.  
> Everyone ready for next chapter? Who do you think is going to win?(Reinhardt or Alyson)


	6. Night Like This

Alyson spun her blades around in her hands, getting back into the swing of using them. She would be leaving them turned off since she didn't want to cut Reinhardt's hammer to pieces. The metal her knives were made out of was more than strong enough to withstand hits from the oversized mallet.

"You ready to see my might?" Alyson rolled her eyes as Reinhardt put his helmet on. "Don't worry about causing damage, I doubt it will do much."

"Careful, I might try and break it." Alyson warned as she faced the observation deck. "Ana, start us off."

Ana nodded as the two prepared themselves. "Three, Two, One, Go!"

Alyson sprinted forward, getting behind Reinhardt's shield before he got it up. "Fast enough for you?" She kicked off of him, knocking him back at bit and clearing the top of his shield. She landed on the ground and prepared herself. There was a good chance he would try charging.

Sure enough, his next move was a charge. She slid between his legs, not touching him at all as he charged past her, running into a wall. She ran after him, knocking his legs out with her knives at his ankles. She ducked under a swing of his hammer as he tumbled. "Careful, that almost hit." Alyson teased as she stepped back from the downed crusader.

Reinhardt got to a knee before lunging at the woman. They exchanged a few blows, she deflected most of his attacks with her small knives. He brought his hammers back. "Try this then." He was pretty sure she would dodge his next attack. "Hammer Down!"

Alyson grinned as Reinhardt called out his Ultimate move. She switched her blades to a reverse grip, blocking the hammer completely, keeping it from hitting the ground. "That all you got?" She asked as the hammer continued to push against her.

Gabe watched in amazement as Alyson actually managed to stop Reinhardt's hammer. "Alright, that's enough you two." He spoke over the intercom, but the two didn't disengage. "I said that's enough."

"Reinhardt?" Alyson asked as the man began sweating.

"Can't...lift it..." Reinhardt tried to remove his hammer, but it was locked in trying to hit the ground.

Alyson had a feeling this was not going to end well. "Okay, brace yourself then." With a flick of her wrist she pushed herself out from under the hammer, letting it hit the ground. The shockwave threw her back harder than she expected. The wall she hit was also far harder than she had expected, but it was also designed to withstand the force of their Ultimate moves.

"Alyson!" Gabe shouted as he ran to the access door. He threw it open and vaulted over the railing. Gabriel sprinted past Reinhardt to were Alyson was. He knelt down beside her as she sat against the wall. "Are you alright?"

Alyson let out a cough, blood covering her hand. "I think I need healing."

"Angela is out on a mission with Jack." Gabe cursed letting Jack take their healer out on a mission. He paused remembering they had another healer. "Come on, I think Moira is free." He carefully picked Alyson up, not sure how badly she was hurt.

"Alyson, I'm sorry." Reinhardt apologized as he stayed where he was, not looking at her.

"What are you apologizing for?" Alyson asked. "I'm the one that beat you, dummy." She chuckled as Gabe carried her out of the training room and towards Moira's lab. "I'm better than a tank."

"You're one crazy woman Alyson." Gabe mused as they neared the lab. He pushed the open button with his elbow. "Moira, we need your healing."

Alyson looked over at the scientist/healer. Moira was a bit of an enigma, mostly keeping to herself. "Lay her down and I can take a look." Gabe placed her onto a reclined chair. A ball of yellow light came out of Moira's hand, starting to heal her a bit. "Let me clean that up." Moira said as she wiped the blood off of Alyson's face and hand. "Now let's see what damage we can find."

Alyson sat still as Moira pulled an x-ray screen out of a drawer and held it up to her chest. "I see a dislocated rib and a small tear in a lung, but nothing else. What did you get hit by?"

"Reinhardt's Ultimate." Alyson commented as the healer repositioned her so she could put her rib back into place.

"Fascinating." Moira commented as she popped the rib back in. The woman didn't complain much, just a low growl. "You seem to have taken almost no damage. Was it just a glancing hit?"

"Head on." Alyson chuckled as Moira stared at her in shock. "I've been known to have one moment of pure luck in everyday."

"Then I suggest staying in bed for the rest of the day." Moira advised as her mind began to think in overtime. "I would love to study your body." The room became very quiet. "Did I say that out loud? My apologies."

"Don't worry about it." Alyson told the woman as she got up form the chair. Her side was sore, but nothing terribly painful. "But I think I'll definitely rest up for the day." She looked up at the ball of yellow, it had gotten smaller. "What will this do?"

"It will follow you around and heal you until it vanishes. Don't worry about it." Moira waved off any worry or concern. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have research to finish."

Alyson followed Gabe out of the lab, the little yellow ball following behind her. "Moira is actually kind of nice. Why doesn't she come around more often?"

"Moira prefers keeping things to herself." Gabe explained. "And it's her choice if she would rather do research than make friends."

Alyson giggled, remembering how much of a choice they had given Jesse the previous night. "So, where we heading?"

"Home." Gabe said as he turned towards the living quarters. "You said it yourself that you would relax."

Alyson pointed to the little ball floating above her. "But I'm getting healing. So, can't I go to the gym instead? I'm all fired up!"

Gabriel sighed heavily. "I would rather not let you possibly get yourself killed again."

"That's not going to happen." Alyson said as she waved off his worry.

"Really, because the last time you did something like that I had to fish you out of a pile of scraps." Gabe poked at her side, right over a small scar from said incident. He chuckled as Aly puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "Your cute faces aren't going to change my mind babe."

Alyson frowned as she crossed her arms. "It works most of the time." She complained as she continued down the hall. "Then can we stop by the mess first? I'd like to let Reinhardt know there's no harm done."

Gabe nodded. "Alright. Guess we can also get food while we are there."

As they entered the mess hall, they were surprised to find a small crowd gathered. They curiously made their way over. Alyson smiled widely as she caught sight of who it was. "Amelie!" She pulled the woman into a hug, kissing her cheeks in greeting. "How are ya Darlin'?"

"Just fine Ma Belle." Amelie replied as she gave the other woman a smile. "You look well. I hope you're taking care of yourself."

"As well as I can with this mother hen." Alyson replied as she jabbed a thumb at Gabriel.

"Well this is a surprise." Gabe said as he shook Gerard's hand. "What brings you to Gibraltar?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something my people found." Gerard mentioned before looking around the room. "Shall we talk in your office?"

Gabe nodded, understanding Gerard's signals. He placed a kiss on Alyson's head. "I'll see you at home."

"Alright." Alyson replied as Gabe walked off with the Frenchman. "So, tagging along?"

"He asked. Why would I give up a chance to see my Maid of Honor." Amelia looped her arm around Alyson's. "Now, show me around?"

"Of course." Alyson was more than happy to show Amelie around.

"Mind if I tag along?" Alyson looked over, not realizing Ana was present. "You really need to pay attention Aly."

"This woman is distracting." Alyson said while indicating to all of Amelie. "She is sweeter than a cream puff dipped in chocolate and covered in cotton candy."

"I think I might get a cavity just thinking about such a treat." Amelie giggled at Alyson's compliment. "Shall we?"

* * *

Alyson smiled as she adjusted Amelie's veil. "You look so beautiful."

"I feel like I'm going to faint." Amelie commented as she leaned on the vanity. "Do I look pale?"

"You look lovely Amelie. No one is going to be taking their eyes off of you." Alyson did a few last minute fixes before stepping back. "I think that will do it."

Amelie looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. "I can do this. I am not a stranger to crowds. This will be no different than a show."

"That's the spirit." Alyson encouraged her as she picked up their bouquets. "Let's go." She led her friend out of the bridal room and down the hall. Amelie's wedding was in a small villa in the mountains of France. And since it was summer, it was the perfect weather for an outdoor wedding. They entered the solarium, the staging ground for their entrance to the ceremony outside. "The bride is here." Alyson announced as they entered the small room. "Places everyone." She got everyone organized in their order for the procession. "Cue the music."

They all became silent as the music began. Alyson took Gabe's arm before they took their step through the curtain, starting the procession ceremony. At the alter, where Gerard stood waiting, they separated and stood on opposite sides of the pastor, waiting for the rest of the wedding party to take their places. Everyone had taken their place as the song changed and everyone stood, ready to receive the bride.

Alyson smiled widely as she watched Amelie, she was glowing. And just as she had expected, everyone was watching her. The only person Amelie was staring at was her future husband. She looked over at Gabe, asking if Gerard was okay, the man looked out of it a bit. Gabe silently told her he didn't sleep at all, too excited. Alyson giggled a bit, thinking how cute that was.

"Welcome, friends and family of this lovely couple." The officiator spoke loudly. "We are gathered here in the sight of close comrades, friendly faces, and God to see these two joined in holy matrimony. If there are any present that do not believe these two should be we'd, speak nor or forever hold your peace."

The room became tense and quiet, but no one spoke. "Gerard Lacroix, do you take Amelie Savoie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I will have her as long as she will have me. Even if that is long after I am dead." Gerard spoke up, almost out of breath.

Amelie smiled as the officiator turned to her. "Amelie Savoie, do you take Gerard Lacroix to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do. I will have him for as long as I can." Amelie smiled happily as she turned to face Gerard.

"The rings." Alyson stepped forward, trading Amelie's bouquet for a ring that would fit Gerard's finger. Gabe handed Gerard a ring for Amelie. "Gerard, repeat after me. I, Gerard Lecroix,"

"I, Gerard Lecroix,"

"Do take you, Amelie Savoie,"

"Do take you, Amelie Savoie, to be my wife. I shall keep you safe and loved for as long as you shall allow me to be your rock as you be my lighthouse." Gerard continued on his own, slipping the silver band onto Amelia's finger.

Amelie took a deep breath before taking her turn. "I, Amelie Savoir, do take you, Gerard Lacroix, to be my husband. I will support you and stand by your side for however long I can." She slid the ring onto his finger, marveling at the little ring on her own hand.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." The officiator hadn't even finished by the time Gerard pulled Amelie into his arms, kissing her happily. The crowd cheered as the couple kissed. They parted and faced the crowd, Alyson passing Amelie back her bouquet. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lacroix." The crowd cheered once more as the couple walked down the aisle towards the reception hall.

Alyson took Gabriel's arm as the wedding party followed the bride and groom towards the reception hall. "That was so sweet."

"You like weddings?" Gabe asked.

Alyson nodded. "What little girl didn't dream about having a wedding with a large white dress?" She giggled as she remembered her own fantasy wedding. "I wanted a dress the size of a house. That way we could just have the reception under my dress." Gabe chuckled with her as she reminisced. "But I think I want something simple like this. Nothing grand or fancy, just perfect."

"I'm sure it will be." ALyson looked up at Gabe curiously as they walked into the reception hall. "Guess we should get in line. Unless they aren't doing that."

"Right." Alyson realized what was nagging in the back of her mind. "Alright, Amelie and Gerard, you are at the front. Mr. and Mrs. Savoie are next. Then Mrs. Lacroix. Then Josiane and Piere. Then Gabe and myself." Alyson went through the entire bridal party, getting them into their places before the guests started filing into the reception hall.

It was at least an hour until everyone had gone along the line and were seated in the reception hall. Alyson shooed Amelie and Gerard over to their table at the front of the room before heading to the stage and letting the announcer know he could start. She then took her seat beside Gabe, at the apparently designated Overwatch table. "Almost done." Alyson commented as she sat down.

"It's beautiful Aly." Ana said as she rubbed the woman's arm.

"Bon Appetit." In a well orchestrated manner, waiters and waitresses filed into the room, delivering the first dish of the meal. Everyone remained seated as the meal progressed through about a dozen different dishes before they brought in the four tiered wedding cake. "Now, if the bride and groom will come forward for the cutting of the cake."

Everyone clapped as the two walked over to the tall cake. They were handed a shiny new knife to cut a piece with. They cut the piece together, getting it onto a small plate. In a quick move, Gerard wiped a bit of frosting on Amelie's nose. Amelie's giggled as she pushed her nose against his, sharing the little mess he had made. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two shared their little moment.

"Cake!" Fareeha cheered as a piece of cake was placed in front of her. "Why is it blue?"

"It's blueberry buttercream." Alyson explained as she took a bite of the vanilla cake. "Amelie wanted the cake to have something blue in it. It was mostly purple though, but then they added a blue flower dust to make it blue." The cake was delicious.

"Now it's time for the first dance." A slow song began to play as Gerard led Amelie out onto the dance floor, gliding them around effortlessly. As a second song began, the announcer spoke up again. "Now if the bridal party will please join in."

Alyson set her napkin aside as she got to her feet. "I still can't dance." Gabe commented as he got up as well. He followed Alyson out onto the dance floor, glad there wasn't too much room to move around.

"This is fine." Alyson said as she placed her hands on Gabe's shoulders. "Besides, no one is watching us." They looked over at Gerard and Amelie, they looked to be lost in their own little world. "It's so perfect."

"I'm sure you'll think the same about yours." Alyson smiled as she looked back up at Gabe. "At least, I hope you do."

"Guess you'll have to be there yourself." Alyson poked Gabe's cheek, he was blushing a bit.

The dance floor became more lively as the list of songs continued. Everyone had a chance to dance before they cleared the dance floor for their next little game. "Alright, all you unmarried ladies, gather around for the tossing of the bouquet." Alyson was dragged out onto the dance floor by Fareeha. Amelie stood on the stage with her back towards the crowd. She took a few practice swings before actually tossing the bouquet.

Alyson jumped a bit in surprise as the bundle of flowers landed in her arms after bouncing off of a few other hands in front of her. She smiled as she waved the bouquet at Amelie. "Guess your wedding is next." Fareeha declared as she skipped back over to their table.

Alyson walked over to the table, setting the flowers down beside her Maid of Honor bouquet. "Congratulations." Jack spoke up from across the table. "Do you have everything planned out?"

"Just missing a ring and a man." Alyson commented. She looked over at Gabe as he seemed to choke on his drink. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Gabe managed to say as he cleared his airways of water. "Looks like they are doing another game." He commented as Gerard sat Amelie down on a chair.

"Time to throw the garter." Alyson said as Gerard crawled under Amelie's dress. He crawled out with the little white garter between his teeth. "Get out there boys." Jack grabbed Reinhardt and Gabe, dragging them out onto the dance floor. Everyone laughed as Reinhardt easily plucked the garter out of the air. "Better luck next time."

"Not sure what to do with this." Reinhardt chuckled as he dropped the garter onto the table.

"Alright everyone, it's time to send the Bride and Groom off on their Honeymoon." The room erupted into more cheering as everyone stood. Gerard lead Amelie through the guests, allowing her to say farewell to her parents before they headed out. Once they were gone everyone settled down a bit more. "Alright, time for the wrap up party." The music started up again.

A few more people took the dance floor once more, but most everyone was socializing now. And a few were heading home as well. "Guess that's it then." Alyson commented as she relaxed. "I would call this one successful wedding."

"They're married now, so I don't think it could be unsuccessful." Jack commented as he finished off his drink. "I'm turning in for the night. Plane back to Gibraltar leaves at 0900."

"We'll be there." Gabe reassure the man. "Now get going so we don't have to see your horrible dancing. I feel bad for any kids you have." he chuckled as Jack just flipped him off half heartedly before leaving.

"Time for bed Fareeha." Ana announced as she got up form her spot.

Fareeha's head came up as her mother spoke. Her eyes were half open. "But I'm not tired." She rubbed her eyes as she fought back a yawn. Reinhardt walked around the table, picking the little girl up. "I'm not tired." Fareeha protested as she laid her head down on Reinhardt's shoulder, falling asleep.

"Lead the way my lady." Reinhardt spoke, giving as much of a bow as he could without waking Fareeha.

Ana chuckled at Reinhardt's actions. "Thank you. See you all in the morning."

Alyson waved as they walked towards the stairs. Everyone in the wedding party and from Overwatch were given rooms to stay in at the villa, so they didn't have far to go. "Want to dance?" Alyson was surprised when Gabe offered her his hand. She took it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor as a slow song played. "You seemed to enjoy dancing."

"I'm surprised you would come back. It didn't seem like you were looking forward to it." Alyson smiled as Gabriel held her close as they danced, but it was really just swaying and small steps.

"Well, I have a very good partner." Gabriel tucked a stray piece of hair out of Alyson's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that felt cliff-hanger like. I honestly didn't know how else to end it.  
> So, anyone have any feelings about this chapter? Anything you picked up?  
> Also, I need a bit of a response from anyone reading this message. Comment who you favorite hero is and what skin you like the most on them. There may be a possible prize involved...just saying.


	7. Let's Play

Alyson stretched as she reached a rest point in her work out. She grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink. "Jenkins, come run with me." Alyson looked behind her as Jack waved her towards the stairs to the upper track. She followed him up, setting her towel and bottle on the shelf on the wall. "I need your help."

"You sound desperate." Alyson commented as they set a steady pace for themselves around the track.

"Torbjorn is still out with his torn ACL. I need you out there." Jack wished he didn't need to ask her, but things weren't looking good for the upcoming mission. "Can you do it?"

Alyson thought for a moment. "I don't have any gear. All I kept from that time were my knives." She also wasn't sure how Gabriel would react. She had been very adamant about staying a civilian when she had first come to Gibraltar.

"We actually have something that can work for you." Alyson was intrigued when Jack spoke up. "Gabe always had a small hope you would come back, but he never wanted you to feel pressured to come back. And I feel like a jerk asking you like this."

"I would have actually called you a dick." Gabriel spoke up as he joined the two on their jog.

"Gabe! How long have you been back there?" Alyson asked curiously.

Gabe looked from her face to down her body. "Long enough."

Alyson shook her head as she turned to face the front again. "If you need me Jack, I'll join in. Besides, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic."

"Great, Gabe can get you fitted in your gear. The briefing is tomorrow at noon." Jack came to a stop at the stairs. "Thank Alyson."

"No problem Jack." Alyson stood still as Jack went down the stairs, leaving her and Gabe alone. "So, how long have you been sitting on new gear for me?"

"Just a few months. For the new one at least." Gabe rubbed the back of his neck. Alyson knew very well how good Gabriel was at mending and sewing clothing. It was something he picked up during the Super Soldier Program. "I didn't think you would accept his offer."

"Neither did I when I first came here, but it's different now." Alyson looked at everyone using the gym. "I want to help. No collateral this time."

Gabe smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alyson, giving her a hug. "You smell."

Alyson laughed loudly as she poked him hard in the gut. "So do you. I'm hitting the shower. I'll see you back at home? I want to see just what you decided to dress me in."

"I think you'll like it." Alyson headed down the stairs as Gabe started running again. She went into the woman's shower room and grabbed her things. She was surprised to find Angela present. "Hey, did you just finish?"

"Yes, I helped Genji recalibrate his arm so it was more in sync with his other one." Angela said as she continued her shower. "Then he showed me a few of his moves."

"His 'moves' huh?" Alyson asked in a teasing voice.

Angela's face turned bright red as she realized what it sounded like. "Not like that! It was with his sword!"

"His 'sword' huh?" Alyson laughed as Angela's face turned even more red. "You are far too easy to tease Mercy."

Angela mumbled to herself as she finished washing the soap off. "I heard Jack was going to ask you to come on our next mission."

"He did, and I will be." Alyson was honestly looking forward to the mission. "You coming along?"

"Of course, I'm the team medic after all." Angela turned off her tap and collected her things. "Guess I will see you at the briefing tomorrow then."

"See ya Angela." Alyson continued her shower, enjoying the warm water. She finished and got dressed, drying her hair before heading back towards her and Gabe's apartment. She arrived and wasn't too surprised to see Gabe already there. "Alright, show it to me."

Gabe chuckled as he passed her a small pile of clothes. "Go try this on."

"You don't want to watch me change?" Alyson took the pile and headed towards their bedroom.

"I have a few more things to set out." Gabe commented, slapping her ass as she passed by. "But I will watch one of these days."

Alyson laughed as she got to the bedroom and shut the door. She quickly changed into the outfit. She had a pair of black leggings with a loop to go under her heels. She then had a pair of blue short shorts that went over top of them. For the top she had a black three-quarter sleeved shirt with a blue cropped vest over top. Then there were a pair of fingerless gloves and black knee high boots. She honestly wondered where Gabriel had gotten his fashion sense.

She walked out of the bedroom and struck a pose. "You can't get away from me."

Gabriel laughed as Aly posed in her outfit. "Looks like everything fits. How easily can you move?" Alyson answered by using her enhanced speed to land in front of him in a blink. "It's made out of a woven Kevlar, so it's bulletproof and knife proof."

"And you even gave me tall boots so I can store my knives." Alyson walked over to the cabinet, pulling her blades out of their case. She easily sheathed them inside of her boots. "Anything else you gave me?"

"These." Gabe picked up a case and popped it open on the coffee table. Inside were two pistols, small by his standards. "They should fit just fine on the hooks at the back."

"I thought I saw hooks." Alyson picked up the two guns. They were still a decent size, but much smaller than the ones Gabriel used. She hooked them to the back of her belt. "It feels like how it did back then, but with two instead of just the one."

"That gun made you look tiny." Gabe remembered how the gun was wider than Alyson. He had been surprised at how easily she swung that thing around. "One last thing." Gabe picked up a blue beret with the Overwatch insignia on it. He fit it onto Alyson's head, fixing any stray pieces of hair. "Perfect."

"Guess it's back to Private Jenkins." Alyson joked, she had never advanced beyond Private class.

"I think Jack had you listed as a Captain." Gabe honestly wasn't sure what rank she was listed at. He hugged her tightly. "Please be careful out there. I won't be there to have your back."

Alyson hugged Gabe back. "I'll be careful, I promise."

* * *

Alyson adjusted her gloves as she sat in the transport ship. They had left as soon as the briefing had finished. It was a simple transportation and protection mission. They were escorting Tekhartha Mondatta from the conference he was at to another conference in the next city over. Overwatch had been called in because there had been a viable threat placed on the Omnic's life.

"Alright, we are nearing the start point." Ana spoke up loudly. "Mercy, Reinhardt, stick close to Mondatta. Alyson, you are on leading duty. I'll have eyes up here and supporting." Everyone nodded as they got their assignments. "Doors up, let's get this done."

Alyson stood up as the ship landed, opening the back door for them. They stepped off the ship, surprised to see Mondatta waiting for them. "Greetings Overwatch."

"Hello Mondatta." Ana greeted the Omnic. "This is my team, we will keep you safe."

"Thank you for your kindness and protection." Alyson watched as the Omnic gave Ana a bow. He was much different than the Omnics she had met previously. But at the same time most of the Omnics she met was during the war, and she was killing them. "Shall we proceed then?"

Ana nodded. "Alyson, you have the route memorized?"

"Yes Ma'am." Alyson nodded as she stepped back onto the ship's door. She would jump onto a roof once they reached that height. She took a steady breath as Mercy and Reinhardt followed Mondatta towards the vehicle they were using.

Ana placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright." She comforted the woman as the ship started ascending.

Alyson jumped off once they were level with a roof, landing softly on the tiled roof. She ran off towards the route they were using, leaping across any gaps she came across. Everything was quiet as they went along, nothing was happening. "What was Jack so worried about?"

"Heads up, something is tailing Aly." Alyson kept going, not tipping her follower that she knew he was there. "They're on the ground just behind her. Stay on guard."

Alyson adjusted the specs on her face, hoping she didn't run into anything like back during the war. She froze as she heard the sounds of an explosion. "What was that?"

"A building just ahead has collapsed." Ana prepared her riffle, ready to take aim at the enemy. "Alyson, take them on the second route."

Alyson nodded as she stopped on the roof she was on. She backed up to the far side, getting enough distance for a running start. She took off sprinting, giving a final burst as she pushed off the edge. She landed on the roof across the road, rolling on her landing. She froze as she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Put your hands up." Her eyes narrowed as the mechanical voice spoke behind her. "Move slowly or I will shoot."

"Then you die." Alyson spoke as she pivoted and pulled out one of her knives. She cut off the Omnic's legs, stabbing up as he fell towards her, stabbing through his core. "Ana, anymore?"

"Large one heading right for the car. They knew our routes." Ana cursed as she tried to think of something.

Aly ran up to the edge of the building, trying to spot the Omnic on the ground below. She easily spotted him, he took up almost the entire street. "Mercy, do you think you can fly Mondatta out?" Alyson asked hopefully.

"I can't leave you all behind." Mercy said.

"You just might have to." Ana countered. "The ship can't land in the city, nor can it fly into Vatican City. But you should be fine."

"We can handle this, right Reinhardt?" Alyson hoped this plan would work, otherwise they were not going home. "I'm going street level." Alyson declared as she anchored her line to the side of the building, repelling down between the Windows.

"I'll meet you there." Reinhardt declared.

Aly landed on the ground, still surprised that she could see the large Omnic. Angel was outside of the vehicle with Mondatta. "The original route will be safest." Alyson suggested. The healer nodded before taking off with the Omnic monk. Alyson turned back to face the incoming enemy. "Just you and me against that thing crusader."

"That it is Soldier." Reinhardt put his helmet on. "Onward!" He shouted as he charged forward.

Alyson shook her head as she followed behind the armored man. She pulled her guns out, taking aim at the various sensors on the Omnic. The enemy easily counter fired, shooting from it's four guns simultaneously. Alyson took cover behind a car, glad only one gun was trained on her.

"Aly, get in there." Alyson frowned as a syringe jabbed itself into her forearm. She instantly felt a wave of power come over her. "Have fun."

Alyson shook her head as she hooked her guns and pulled out her knives, turning them on. She ran around the car, sprinting and weaving to avoid getting shot. She ran past Reinhardt and right under the Omnic. She cut through each leg twice, knocking out a bit of it's legs and toppling it over. She cut through it's guns and linked bullets before finally stabbing into it's core.

She let out a breath as the surge in power subsided. "Thanks for the boost Ana, but please shoot Reinhardt next time. I think your needle almost went completely through my arm." She pulled the needle out of her arm, grimacing at how long it was. "I hate needles."

"I'd say it was a good choice." Reinhardt commented as he kicked the downed bot. "Mercy, how are you doing?" They all paused as they did not get a reply. "Angela?"

"Ana, any eyes on Angela?" Alyson was worried, had they done a fake out?

"Nothing from here. I'm going to check along the route." Ana said as the ship turned around and headed back towards their original transport route.

Aly didn't want to sit around and do nothing. "Reinhardt, can you throw me up there?" She pointed to the top of a nearby building.

"Of course." Reinhardt set his hammer down, letting Aly climb onto it. "Here. We. GO!" He shouted as he spun around before swinging upwards, launching Alyson up.

Alyson steadied herself as she dropped about a foot and landed on the top of the roof. She gave Reinhardt a wave before she took off running back towards the route. She became worried as she heard the sound of gunfire. She pulled out her own guns, ready to start firing.

As she looked over the edge of the building, she saw Angela on the gorund hiding behind an overturned car with Mondatta beside her. "I've got eyes on them." Alyson reported. "Going to-" she was interrupted as something ran into her, knocking her off the roof.

Thinking quick, Alyson dropped a gun and pulled out a knife, stabbing it into a nearby building to slow herself down. She took deep breaths as she came to a stop, a few feet off the ground. 'That was too close.' She kicked off the building, freeing her knife and dropping the last few feet. She picked her gun up form the ground, not much damage done to it.

"Aly? Aly are you alright?" Ana asked in worry. She did not need to lose anyone on this mission.

"I'm fine, something knocked me off the building." Aly looked around, trying to find what had grabbed her. But she found nothing.

"You've got something coming up to your left." Ana said as she found her team, minus Reinhardt of course. "I don't know if it is friendly or not."

"Well I'm about to." Aly put her knife away as she aimed both her guns towards the incoming person. She was confused as an Omnic floated towards her. "Um...can I help you?"

"I believe that is my line." The Omnic spoke. "You have multiple enemies heading this way."

"And how are you gonna help?" Alyson asked as she tried to see a weapon on the Omnic. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Zenyatta, and I can help like this." Alyson watched as Zenyatta clapped his hands, causing the large beads around his neck to float up. She stood aside as the Omnic floated out into the open space ahead of them, drawing attention to himself. "Experience Tranquility."

Alyson was surprised as he suddenly began moving at a faster speed. She ran after him, trying to stay with him. She was surprised to see she wasn't getting injured despite all of the bullets flying. She took the chance to fire at nearby enemies until they reached Mercy and Mondatta. "You alright?"

"They were blocking my communications." Angela said as she alternated between taking cover and shooting. "We can not get through with this route."

Alyson thought for a moment. "Ana, you got another enhancing shot?"

"One, why?" Ana wondered what Aly was thinking. Both Gabe and Jack had told her Alyson was pretty good at making up plans.

"I'm gonna clear a path." Aly put her guns away, grabbing her knives. "I'm honestly wondering why I carry guns." She looked over at Mercy and Zenyatta. "Think you two can cover keeping everyone alive?"

"Can do." Angela said as she pulled out her staff.

"Indeed." Zenyatta put his hands together, a glowing aura surrounding him. "It will be a moment until I can use my Transcendence again."

Alyson waved it off. "Don't worry about it. For now focus on keeping me alive while I keep them from killing us. Zenyatta, can you carry Mondatta."

"I can. Hello brother." Zenyatta waved at his fellow Omnic monk.

"Hello Zenyatta. I see you are still traveling." Mondatta chatted with the floating monk.

"Aly, you ready?" Alyson looked up at the circling airship, giving Ana a nod through her scope. "Then get in there."

Alyson shivered as another needle jabbed itself into her arm. She let the medicine enter her blood stream before pulling it out of her skin. "I hate needles." She said before turning towards their route. "Keep up!" She called out as she took off running. She cut through any enemies that got in her way and left any coming up behind them to Ana and her rifle.

The boost wore off just after they made it through another line of heavy artillery. "You work very efficiently." Alyson looked over as Zenyatta followed along at the same speed. "Dr. Zeigler took over transporting Mondatta. I wished to speak with you."

"What about?" Alyson asked as she continued scanning the surrounding area, looking for any dangers.

"Well, for starters you are very adept at cutting down Omnics and other mechanical entities." Zenyatta watched as the woman remained steady, but her eyes stopped looking around. "Do you regret protecting your country during it's time of need?"

"No, it's not that that bothers me." Alyson slowed her pace, she was running out of steam. "It's the lack of remorse. I took lives, but I don't feel bad about doing it. It's like my emotions just shut themselves off."

"I don't think that is the case." Aly looked over at the floating monk. "I think it is something you did to yourself, to keep going. You had a reason to do what you did, did you not?"

Alyson thought of her brother, hooked up to machines for survival. "Yeah, I did."

"Then stop holding it over your own head, you have nothing to feel so guilty about. It is natural to develop a coping mechanism when faced with something difficult." Zenyatta explained as they neared the end of the road. "Oh my, seems we have another road block."

"You have three heavy units dead ahead." Ana informed Alyson. "I don't know how you plan to get around them, but I've brought back up."

"HAMMER DOWN!" Alyson watched as Reinhardt dropped out of the ship, landing right in front of the enemy.

Alyson quickly tried to think the fastest way around the enemy, and up was honestly the fastest. But they were at the border, the ship couldn't go past it. She smiled as an idea came to mind. "Mercy, get on Reinhardt's hammer."

"What?" Angela was confused.

"Reinhardt, launch 'em over the building." Alyson instructed as she ran past the crusader, starting to cut down enemy reinforcements to free him up. She ignored any damage she took, she couldn't afford to slow down. A calming peace cleared her mind as her wounds began to heal themselves. She looked over and saw Zenyatta floating in a meditative stance, multiple glowing arms coming out of him. She ignored the strange sight as she continued fighting.

She let out a long breath as she cut through the last enemy. "I hope that was helpful."

Alyson gave Zenyatta a smile. "It was. Thank you Zenyatta."

"Mission accomplished. Angela just crossed the border with Mondatta." Alyson sighed as Ana gave them the good news. "I'll meet you at the courtyard just behind us to pick you up."

"Alright." Alyson waved as Ana flew off.

"I wish you all well in your journey." Zenyatta gave the humans a bow, conveying his good wishes.

"And you as well, Zenyatta." Alyson returned the gesture, slightly unsure if she was doing it right. "Perhaps we will run into each other again sometime."

"Hopefully under more peaceful circumstances." Zenyatta replied before he went off on his way.

Alyson turned back down the road, heading for their way home. "I'm gonna need a long shower after this." She stretched her arms over her head as they walked. "Maybe even a nap."

"I need a drink. A drink always hits the spot after a successful mission." Reinhardt chuckled as they walked. "But this was a far easier mission than I thought it would be. The Intel Reyes got made it sound like there was going to be an entire army in our way."

"Blackwatch got the Intel for this mission?" Alyson wondered if that was why Gabrile was so worried. "Maybe Talon had to change plans. I certainly had a hard time."

"You were the front runner, leading the charge valiantly." Alyson rolled her eyes at Reinhardt's dramatics. She could see now where Fareeha was picking it all up. "And our Angel has returned."

Alyson looked behind them as Mercy descended. "That was an interesting mission." Angela remarked as she began walking with her teammates. "Certainly not what you were expecting for a first mission."

"I honestly didn't know what to expect." Alyson replied. "But I'm looking forward to working with you all again."

"Alright enough hugs and kisses, get your asses in this ship before I decide to go home without you." They all laughed as Ana spoke up. "I still have to make dinner you know. And heaven forbid Gabriel and Jack decide to 'help' again." They all picked up the pace, not wanting to have to live through another meatloaf disaster. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. Any idea what this was all about? (Hint: The enemy wasn't actually trying to kill Mondatta.)


	8. Out of Luck

Alyson was woken from her sleep by the bed suddenly sinking. Gabriel had returned from his mission. Aly woke a bit more when Gabe didn't say anything or cuddle with her. "Gabe, What happened?" She woke a bit more as Gabriel pulled her tight against his chest, clinging to her. "Tell me about it." Alyson hugged him back, letting him comfort himself.

"We lost two more tonight." Gabriel spoke quietly. "It wasn't suppose to happen. They weren't suppose to be in the line of fire. I made a mistake, and it cost them their lives."

Alyson readjusted them as Gabe's voice cracked. She laid on her back, hugging Gabriel to her chest. "It's not your fault. They have spies just like we do. They just learned something we didn't know about. It's not your fault." She kissed the top of his head as her hand rubbed his back.

Soon Alyson was hearing the faint sounds of Gabriel's snoring. He always did when he slept on his back or front. Luckily it was very soft when he was on his front. Alyson managed to get the blankets over them without waking Gabe, tucking them in for the rest of the night.

Alyson woke to Gabriel shifting them around, him laying on his back now. When Alyson didn't hear any snoring, she guessed he was awake again. "Mornin'." She drawled as she stretched out her legs.

"Did I wake you?" Gabriel asked.

Alyson could hear the emotion in Gabe's voice. She sat up and looked down at him. "Woke up on my own." She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Feeling better?"

"Feel like shit." Gabriel sat up. "Why do I keep coming back?"

Alyson hugged Gabriel. "Because I make you promise to come back. I will drag you back form hell if you die. Then I'm going to send you right back myself." Gabe let out a chuckle. "Maybe death just doesn't like you." She thought as she crawled out of bed.

"Maybe that's why everyone around me keeps dying." Alyson walked around the bed and stood in front of him as he moped on his side of the bed. "I know, I'm an idiot for thinking that."

"I was going to say you're too damn depressing on this side of the bed." Alyson pushed him back onto the bed. "I suggesting getting up on the other side." she stood there waiting as Gabe just stayed on the bed. She sighed as she climbed on top of him. "Hey, death hates me too, I'm still kicking after everything that happened to me."

"You're a fighter. I doubt death could ever take you down." Gabriel stayed laid back, his arms stretched out to the side.

Alyson crawled up so her face was just above his. "You're a fighter too. There is no one else I know that will fight harder for what they believe than you." She leaned down and gave him another kiss. "Come on, we have work to do." She begrudgingly got off of the bed to get ready.

"Where are you off to?" Gabe asked as he sat back up. He pushed himself off the bed, heading to the bathroom for his morning routine.

Alyson left the bathroom and headed for their walk-in closet. "Amelie asked to go shopping. So we are heading to town and having a girl's day, just the two of us."

"You gonna be back in time for date-night?" Gabe smirked as Alyson stared at him in shock. He walked up to her. "I know we haven't had a chance to go since you started helping with missions, but I want to take you out. I miss spoiling my girl." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head. "So, see you tonight?"

"I'll even where my black and red dress." Alyson giggled as Gabe gave her a toothy grin. "With the matching lingerie." She laughed as Gabriel trapped her against the wall. "Something you want?"

"Right now? You in that bed without any clothes on." Gabriel leaned down and captured Aly's lips in a frenzied kiss. "But I have work to get to and you have a friend waiting. And I know Ana has no problems walking in on us having sex."

Alyson nodded as she brought herself back down to earth. "Right." She grabbed onto Gabriel and pulled him back to her. "Just one more." She moaned as he just as eagerly kissed her back when she pulled him back down against her lips.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

They both groaned as the alarm clock started to go off. Gabe sighed as he pushed off the wall and walked back over to the little clock. He shut the alarm off, cursing it's timing. "I'm taking a shower. Have a nice day out and I will see you tonight." He gave her a peck on the cheek before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Alyson took a deep breath before heading back to the closet. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse and finished the look with a light cardigan and a pair of flats. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

In the front entrance she found Amelie waiting for her. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Alyson hugged Amelie, kissing both her cheeks.

"I just got here myself." Amelie said as she looped her arm around Alyson's. "Come, my car is waiting." She led the way out to the car. "I'll let you drive, since I am not familiar with the city."

"How kind." Alyson took the keys from her friend and walked around to the driver's seat of the convertible. "Lovely choice by the way. We have one just like this parked in the garage, same colour even."

"Gerard insisted." Amelie explained as they buckled in and drove away from the Watchpoint. "So, what is first on our list?"

"I could use an iced tea. What about you?" Alyson asked as they started down the winding road towards the city.

"Maybe a coffee for me." Amelie pulled her hair down from the clip she had it tied up in. "It's beautiful out here."

Alyson smiled as she looked out at the ocean. It was a familiar sight to her now. "You get used to it sadly." They drove on in a comfortable silence as they got into town and parked. Alyson led the way towards a little shop she frequented. "They have the best drinks here."

As they walked inside they were surprised to see it already had a few customers. They waited in line to order their drinks, chatting idly. They ordered their drinks and waited by the pick up counter. "Is it usually this crowded?" Amelie asked as people squeezed past them.

"Not this early, but it has been getting popular. They even got new staff." Alyson was sad when her usual barista wasn't behind the cash. She also didn't recognize any of the other staff.

"Iced tea and iced coffee." The two grabbed their drinks when the barista called them out.

They both waited until they were outside of the shop to take a drink. "Ah. That's nice." Alyson commented as she took another long drink from her tea. "How's the coffee?"

"Splendid." Amelie was surprised how much she liked it. "For a small place they have good coffee."

"Well, on to shopping." Alyson declared as they walked towards one of the open shops.

They shopped non-stop until lunch rolled around. "I know this nice little place just down the street."

"Lead the way." Amelie declared, trusting Alyson's recommendations.

The walked arm in arm down the road. Alyson angled them towards a side street. "The car is just over here. We can drop our bags off before lunch. Then have more arm space for more shopping after."

"I like that little mind of yours." Amelie complimented her as they detoured towards the car. They got all of their bags into the trunk and locked everything up. "Now, lead the way Ma Belle."

Alyson led her down the street to a little cafe looking place. They easily found a seat and ordered their lunch. "So, how is the married life? You just had your anniversary last week right?"

"We did. Your gift was very thoughtful." Amelie absolutely loved the painting Alyson had sent them. "And it's not much different than before. We just get to see each other more often. And Gerard certainly enjoys calling me Mrs. Lacroix." They quieted as they got their food. "What about you and Gabriel? Has he proposed yet?"

"I'm honestly not worried." Alyson picked up her fork and mixes her pasta together, integrating the cheese on top with the rest of the dish. "If he asks, I'll say yes. If he doesn't, we're still together. If he dumps me, I'll cut his balls off."

Amelie shook her head. "Have you thought of proposing to him?" She picked up her fork and stabbed her salad with it. "We live in a very open era. A woman should feel as comfortable proposing to a man as a man does proposing to a woman."

"I guess." Alyson thought as she munched on her pasta. "Would he say yes? What if he says no?"

"That's just a chance you will have to take." Amelie shrugged as she replied. "What happened to the girl who took risks leaping across rooftops as enemy soldiers shot at her from below?"

"She retired from war." Alyson clarified. "But I guess I'm right back a it huh?"

"In the thick of it?" Amelie replied.

The rest of lunch passed quietly as they enjoyed their food. After lunch they headed back towards the shops. "Can we stop by the car? I want to change my shoes to the ones I just bought." Amelie asked as they neared the car again.

"Sure." Alyson followed her back to the car. As they neared the car, she pressed the button to unlock the car. In a bright flash the car exploded, throwing them both back. Alyson gave a cough as she rolled onto her stomach. "Amelie?" She asked as she tried to get her bearings. Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing.

She was relieved when people came rushing towards them. "Looks like she's still awake." One of them said as they knelt beside Alyson. Alyson frowned, wondering what they were talking about. "Give her a double dose." She tried to back away as another man pulled out a pair of syringes. Someone held her down as they stuck the needle into her neck. She saw them do the same with Amelie, but the woman wasn't moving. "There she goes..." Everything faded to black as her eyes fell closed.

* * *

Gabriel was beyond pissed. They had gotten word from the police that there had been an explosion in town. According to witness reports and video surveillance, Alyson and Amelie were involved. Their car had blown up, most likely injuring them both. There was even accounts of an ambulance taking both women away. But there were no hospital records or ambulance logs of what happened after that. It was like they had just vanished.

"How do you lose a fucking ambulance?!" He growled as they watched the same video again.

"I doubt that was an actual ambulance." Gerard mentioned as he analyzed the video closely. "It might have been at some point, but these are not paramedics or concerned citizens." He pointed to the people checking the two women after the explosion. "Agents of Talon most likely."

Gabriel didn't like the sound of that. "Aly won't crack if they start asking questions."

"Amelie has stayed as far from Overwatch as she can. She doesn't want to compromise my work." Gerard loved his wife dearly. She would have been a perfect agent if she had chosen that career over being a dancer. "The question is what they are after. If it was leverage against us, they took a dangerous person with them. From what I've heard, Alyson could probably save them both."

"She could." Gabriel didn't doubt Alyson would try something when she woke up form whatever drugged sleep they had put her in. "But that depends on them not keeping her drugged. She been out on a few missions, so they have an idea of what she is capable of." He sighed heavily as he stared at the frozen image on the screen. "What also worries me is that Aly had her knives on her. If Talon figures out how to make them, we are going to have a problem on our hands."

"Why did we not try to recreate them?" Gerard frowned as he thought of reasons why.

"We coudln't. They're different than anything we know about photon weapons or plasma weapons." Gabriel still wondered how Alyson had convinced the Program to let her keep them. He was pretty sure she probably smuggled them out. Or claimed them lost and never mentioned she had them.

The door to the room opened, letting Jack in. "Any progress?" He looked at the screen as it slowly played the video through.

"Not a damn thing." Gabe growled as he turned away form the screen. "What about on your end?"

"No reports of women being admitted to any hospital for explosion injuries. And nothing about any stolen ambulances or unregistered ambulances driving around." Jack was frustrated. Two of their own were taken and they couldn't do anything. "Anything from their trackers?"

"Both went offline when the car exploded." Gerard said as he pulled up the GPS log. "There was probably some sort of electric charge that went off with the explosion, shorting out the trackers."

The door opened once more, letting Ana in. "We got something. Airport security found unattended bags in a private jet hanger. ID's are for Amelia Lacroix and Alyson Jenkins."

"So they got them on a jet and went where?" Gabe asked as he crossed his arms. "Do we know where that jet was going?"

"Airport said there was no jet in that hanger." Ana said sadly. "They're checking their cameras to see if anything comes up."

"Back at square one!" Gabe shouted as he threw a chair across the room.

Jack watched as Gabriel shouted and kicked the chair. He then leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. "We'll find her Gabe, I promise."

"I was gonna ask her." Gabe said as he pulled a small box out of his pant pocket. "Finally found the right ring too."

Ana knelt down by the man, giving him a gentle hug. "We will find her, Gabriel. We will find her and bring her back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really should have seen this coming. I left quite a few hints after all.  
> Alright, so just a small warning, next chapter is going to be very segmented, it's going to consist of multiple jumps in time. So be prepared, and I will include a time stamp so you can keep track of how much time passes.


End file.
